Another Tohru
by moonlit sonata
Summary: She's new at Kaibara High School. Her parents just died in a fire. It's only her and her sister. And Shigure. And Yuki. And Kyo. And Tohru. And all the others... [OcXHaru, OcXYuki, OcXKyo] [FYI: I might delete this, okay? ]
1. Furiko Rumi

Hallo, all! New story, "Another Tohru". I couldn't think of any good titles, so...this is the one I thought of. Enjoy!

_-chan:_ Referring to someone younger than you, but in Tohru's case, a best friend.

**-**_san:_ Referring to someone whom you are giving respect to.

_sensei:_ Teacher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"First day at the new school," I told myself silently. I, Furiko Rumi, was standing in front of my new school, Kaibara High School. I watched through my brown eyes, and glasses, the other high school students walk into the school. Sighing, I started in with them.

I stared at my feet, hidden by brown shoes. This school had one of those "school uniform" things, unlike my old school. I wore a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and a dark blue miniskirt.

Once inside the school, I looked at the slip of paper in my hand. It had my locker number, my locker combination, and my class number on it. I headed to my locker, #502, and twisted in the combination.

A few people passed by my locker, not issuing any greetings, of course, but I looked at the passersby anyway.

I was putting in my newly-bought school books when another person walked by my locker. I turned around and looked. He had an all-blue outfit on, like the rest of the boys, but somehow, I could tell he was different. The boy'ssilver hair startled me, but I didn't really mind; I thought it looked cool. He glanced at me through his deep-gray eyes and grinned. The thought that went through my mind was, _Wow, he is cute! I wonder if there are any others..._

Following him were about twelve girls, shouting, "Prince Yuki! Prince Yuki!"

_You think he's a prince?_ I asked myself. _Maybe. He doesn't look like one, but he is really cute!_

I glanced at the paper, and saw that my class number was 1-D. I grabbed a book and headed to my class.

Once there, I sat down in a random seat and looked around. Since the bell hadn't rung yet, hardly anyone was in the room. But there were three girls, not counting myself.

A girl with little-longer-than-shoulder-length brown hair, wearing the same outfit as me, a girl with long blonde hair (she had the same shirt, but a longer skirt), and a girl with long black hair in a braid over her shoulder.

I sighed and thought if I should introduce myself or not. _Well_, I thought, _it might be good to make friends now rather than later_. Thinking the word "friends" made my heart ache. I missed my friends Meaganu-kun, and Seiya-kun, and everyone else. I didn't, but I wanted to cry.

The sigh got the attention of the brown-haired girl. She said something to the other two and then walked over to me.

"Hi!" she said. "I'm Tohru Honda."

"Furiko Rumi," I replied. "I'm new here."

Tohru-san's blonde friend walked to us. "Yeah, obviously." She stopped herself, but then said, "I'm Arisa Uotani. You can call me 'Uo-chan."

The other girl followed Uo-chan. "Saki Hanajima, 'Hana-chan', if you wish."

I grinned. Already I had friends!

"So," Tohru-san said, "where are you from, Furiko-san?"

"Kyoto."

Uo-chan nodded. "I've been there once. You ever heard of its past? Before the Meiji Era?"

"Yeah," I said. Kyoto, before the Meiji Era, had been filled with blood.

The bell rang and other students started walking in.

"See ya!" Tohru-san said.

"Bye." And with that, Tohru-san, Uo-chan, and Hana-chan walked back to their seats.

I looked at the door, watching students come in. Gasping, I couldn't it when believe the purple-haired boy walked in and sat behind me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I replied, turning around to face him. "I'm new, as you might be able to tell."

He grinned. "I'm Yuki Sohma."

"Furiko Rumi."

I turned back to the door when a loud growling could be heard. An orange-haired boy walked in and sat behind Yuki-san.

"I still can't believe I have to sit behind that damn Yuki," he said to himself.

I looked at Yuki questioningly. "Uh...who's that?"

"My cousin, Kyo," Yuki-san said, smiling again. He leaned toward me and whispered in my ear, "You'll be able to see that he's a complete idiot soon." He pulled away and sat back in his seat.

I grinned. "I would never say anything like that about my cousin!"

"That's because your cousin doesn't want to win against you in something, does she?"

"No."

The teacher walked in at that moment, cutting off mine and Yuki-san's conversation. She saw me, set her books onto his desk and walked over to my desk.

"I see that we have a new student," she said. "What's your name?"

_Of course_, I thought. _All teachers put new kids on the spot_! _But shouldn't she have known I was coming?_ "Furiko Rumi," I said for the third time that day.

"All right, then," said the teacher. She walked to her desk again and sat down. "I am the sensei. Now, we shall begin class."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the end of the day, I was tired out, almost ready to sleep. I rested my head on my desk, eyes closed.

"Hey, are you all right?" a voice asked.

I opened my eyes and saw Kyo-san. "Yeah, just tired."

He grinned. "Well,_ I_ didn't fall asleep on my first day."

Grimacing, I didn't say anything. Yuki-san, waiting for Kyo-san, obviously, walked over to us.

"Would you leave her alone?" he asked. "The only reason you didn't fall asleep is because you were too busy jumping out of two story windows and making Honda-san feel bad."

Kyo-san growled at him. "Fine!" Then he left the room.

"That's pretty much Kyo for you," Yuki-san said. He smiled at me before leaving.

I waited a little while before Tohru-san came to see me, still sitting at my desk.

"Hi," she said. "I thought you might need this; you know, if you forget the assignment or something." Tohru-san pulled out a slip of paper with a phone number on it. "It's my phone number."

"Thanks, Tohru-san! Thanks for being a friend to me today!" I grabbed the slip of paper and hugged her. "I haven't had any friends since Seiya-kun and Meaganu-kun in Kyoto!"

"You're welcome, Furiko-san." She looked through the door. "I think I've got to go now." She pulled away.

"See ya!"

"Bye, Furiko-san!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that was the first chapter. I know the "sensei" thing was stupid, but...please bare with me! R&R, please! Chapter 2 is coming soon!


	2. Sure! Just please hurry

**Jessi: **Good afternoon! Er... Um... Okay! Response to reviews first!

**Iris.D: **Thank you!

**Aquabreeze: **Soon, Steph. Soon. Just wait! Haru comes in... -looks in her journal- ...later. I don't wanna give it away. Okay, okay. I won't flirt with that damn rat. And besides, that's not me, it's my CHARACTER. She likes miniskirts a little more than the actual me.

**Ky0Kichi: **-laughs- Well, yeah. I like stories with KyoxHaru, hence the fact that I read/loved your two. (I seem to get that "it's cute" comment everywhere...) Well, here you go!

Well, here's Chapter 2!

_-chan_: Referring to someone younger than you, but in Tohru's case, a best friend.

_-san_: Reffering to someone whom you are giving respect to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was walking on the sidewalk home. But that's when my life was turned upside-down.

There was smoke floating into the sky, coming from the direction of my house.

Coming closer, I saw that my house was on fire.

"NO!" I screamed. I knew that my parents had been in our house all day, so they were either dead or dying now.

My little sister Aiko heard me crying and ran over to me. "Furiko!"

We hugged for the first time in years. With our parents gone, we didn't have anyone.

"Aiko, I'm glad you're alive!" I whispered to her.

"Same here," Aiko said. "I can't believe Mom and Dad are dead."

"Are you sure? Have the firemen confirmed that?"

"Yeah. Some went in there and found Mom and Dad's bodies a half hour ago." The poor twelve-year-old had tears on her face, too.

"Do you know anywhere we can stay, Furiko?" Aiko asked.

"Oh, right. All of our grandparents died last year, didn't they?"

She nodded.

"And then our aunt and her family live in the U.S., don't they?"

Aiko nodded again.

I thought back throughout the day... My meeting Tohru-san, Hana-chan, and Uo-chan... My meeting Yuki-san... Kyo-san waking me up... Tohru-san giving me her phone number... That was it!

"We can stay at my friend Tohru Honda-san's house!" I grabbed Aiko's hand and pulled her to a house three streets away. "I'll need to call her first, though."

"And, if she says yes, we can call the moving trucks to have them deliver our clothes and stuff!" Aiko added.

_That's right_, I thought. _Our clothes haven't reached Tokyo yet._

I knocked on the door. A woman answered and I asked if I could borrow the phone.

"Of course!" she said, and let us in.

I took the phone number out of my pocket and dialed it. The phone rang three times, and then was picked up by a man.

"Hello?" he said.

"Can I talk to Tohru-san, please?" I asked.

"Sure," said the man. "Just a sec." He put the phone down, and then I could hear him calling Tohru'-sans name. "Here she is."

"Hello?" Tohru-san asked.

"Hi! This is Furiko Rumi."

"Hi! Do you need some help with the assignment?"

"No, but... I need to ask you something: can me and my sister stay with you at your house?"

"Uhhh...I need to ask, okay?"

"Sure! Just please hurry."

"Why? What happened?"

"My parents just died in a fire at our house."

"Oh! I'll go ask now!"

I heard her set the phone down and run away.

"Furiko, can we stay?" Aiko asked.

"I don't know yet; Tohru had to go ask." I felt sweat dripping down my face. Where would we go if we couldn't stay at Tohru-san's house?

Tohru-san came back to the phone. "You can stay!"

"YAY!" I yelled.

"What? What happened?" Aiko asked.

"We can stay!" I said.

"Who are you talking to?" Tohru asked.

"My sister, Aiko. Okay, can someone pick us up?"

"Yeah. He'll be there in five minutes, okay? Just tell me the address and he'll be there."

So I told Tohru-san the address of the house we were at, said goodbye, and me and Aiko headed outside, thanking the woman before we left.

Five minutes later, a car pulled into the driveway. The driver was a man who had black hair and was wearing a traditional kimono.

"Hello, you must be Furiko Rumi-kun," he said. It was the same guy who had picked up the phone when I called Tohru-san's house.

"Yep, that's me!" I said. "And this is my little sister, Aiko."

"Hi," Aiko said in a small voice.

"Just step in the car and tell me about yourselves."

I opened the back door and Aiko got in. I got in after her.

Tohru-san was also in the back. "Hi!" she said. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"That's all right, Tohru-san," I said, smiling. "It's not like you started the fire, right?"

The man in the front pulled out and started driving.

"Hey, Tohru-san, who's that guy up front?" I whispered.

"That's Shigure Sohma-san."

Perplexed, I asked, "Sohma, as in Yuki-san and Kyo Sohma-san?"

She nodded. "I live with them."

"So I'm going to be living with Prince Charming and Tangerine Head?" I asked, a little louder.

Shigure-san heard what I said. "Yep. It's not a problem, is it?"

"No, of course it's not!" I grinned sheepishly. "I don't think Kyo-san likes me at all, though. Yuki-san does, and by that, I mean 'friend-wise'."

We pulled onto a dirt road leading into the woods. "You live in a forest?" Aiko asked. "Does it have squirrels in it? And raccoons and deer?"

"I haven't seen any of those animals," Shigure-san said, "but there are a few stray dogs now and again."

You see, Aiko has always loved animals, and so have I. We must have gotten the "animal-loving gene" from our parents, who used to live on a farm before they had me, but the place was what they called it, "Animal Country". After I was born, they moved into Kyoto, and got a puppy. The puppy grew into a dog, and died after Aiko turned six. Pretty long life span for him!

"Yay!" Aiko said. "I love dogs!"

Normally, if our parents had been there, I would have said something really immature, even though I'm sixteen. But our parents weren't there, nor were they alive. I had to keep a lookout for my sister now; we only had each other.

I hugged Aiko. "You don't have any dogs, do you, Tohru-san?"

Tohru-san grinned. "Sorry, but nope."

Aiko pushed me off of her and sighed. "I was hoping you did." She smiled and looked out the windows, watching for something. "I want to see the stray dogs, though!"

Finally, we pulled up to a house that looked pretty traditional, in the Japanese sense. Tohru-san, Aiko and I got out of the car, followed by Shigure-san.

Shigure-san and Tohru-san lead my sister and me up to the house, and then into it. They then lead us into a kitchen, then a dining room, where Yuki-san and Kyo Sohma-san sat.

"Rumi-san?" Yuki-san asked, looking perplexed.

"Shigure, what's she doing here?" Kyo-san asked rudely.

"Well, excuse me," I said, "my parents just died; I can't help that! I called Tohru-san because she gave me her phone number, and I called her, asking her to stay here!"

"Furiko, who are they and how do you know them?" Aiko asked in a whisper.

"Classmates," I answered simply. "Like Tohru-san. You like Tohru-san, don't you?"

My sister nodded slowly.

"Then you'll like Yuki-san."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jessi: **Um...I'm not sure if Shigure can drive...but...if he can't...he just got lucky this time...-sweatdrop- Please R&R! I only got 3 reviews last time! -starts crying-

**Momiji: **Aw, it's okay, Jessi. -pats her back- Hey, when am I coming in, anyway?

**Jessi: **-stops crying- Uh...right before Haru.

**Momiji: **But that doesn't tell me anything!

**Jessi: **-grins- Oh well!


	3. Kitty!

**Jessi: **Has anyone wanted an update? If you have...then here it is. But first, reviews, reviews, REVIEWS!

**Aquabreeze: **Thanks...er...I guess. -pats Aquabreeze's back- Dude, it's okay! You got to have squishy, remember? -grins-

**Ky0Kichi: **Erg...um...yesh...but...everything happened so fast...? -smiles nervously-

Okay! Chapter 3!

_-san_: Reffering to someone whom you are giving respect to.

_-chan_: Referring to someone younger than you, but in Tohru's case, a best friend.

_-kun_: Reffering to someone that is your friend.

_nii-san_: Reffering to an older brother. (Hm. Guess this means something, doesn't it? )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had asked Shigure-san again if it was really okay if Aiko and I could stay.

"Well, you said that your parents and your grandparents were dead, right?" he had asked.

I nodded.

"And that your aunt and her family are in the United States, right?"

Again, I nodded.

Shigure-san smiled. "And you don't have any family except for Aiko, right?"

I was getting annoyed, but I nodded.

"Then it's all right for you and your sister to stay!" He grinned. "Oh, do you like housework and cooking?"

"Uh…" _That's an out-of-the-blue question,_ I thought. "I guess—"

"Yes!" Shigure-san cheered. "Two new housewives!"

He then told Yuki-san to give Aiko and me rooms to stay in.

"Yuki-san," I said as Aiko and I were being led upstairs to find rooms, "if Aiko ever annoys you, just tell me, all right? And the same if I annoy you; just tell me."

He grinned and waved his hand. "No need, Rumi-san. Your parents are dead and you need a shelter to stay at. I would like to get to know you, anyway."

Blushing, I said, "Me too!"

Of course, Aiko saw me blush, instantly thought I 'liked' Yuki-san, and started singing, "Furiko and Yuki, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"

"Aiko! Shut up!" I yelled at her.

"Why don't you?" she shouted back.

And so that went on for about twenty minutes, with Yuki-san sweat-dropping in the background. But after we both shut up (Kyo-san came upstairs and yelled "Shut up!" at us. He got chased down the stairs by Yuki-san, though.), Yuki-san led us farther down the hall.

"This'll be your room, Rumi-san," he said, pointing at an empty room, "and this will be your room, Rumi-chan." Yuki-san pointed at another empty room.

"Where's your room, Yuki-san?" I asked.

"Right here."

Yuki-san gave us a tour of the rest of the upstairs part of the house, and then the downstairs part. It turns out that I was in the middle of Tohru-san's room and Yuki-san's room. Aiko's room was next to Kyo's.

"Kitty!" Aiko said, coming into the living room. Kyo-san, who had been sitting peacefully on the couch, jumped.

"What the heck?" I said. "Yuki-san! Your cousin's weird!"

"Rumi-chan," Yuki-san said, "please do not refer to any type of animal unless you see one, okay?" He smiled.

"Okay!" Aiko said, grinning. I guess Yuki-san's smile got the better of her.

"Kyo-san, do you not like cats?" I asked him, sitting down next to him. "I love kitties! They're so cute and cuddly and—"

"Shut up!" And with that, Kyo-san jumped off of the couch and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, I was sitting on a sleeping bag that Shigure-san had given me. He said that he'd call the moving company that had mine and Aiko's stuff tomorrow.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said.

"Rumi-san, are you going to be all right tonight?" Yuki-san asked, opening the door.

"Yeah." I fell onto my back and gazed at the ceiling. I then looked at Yuki-san. "You don't have to call me 'Rumi-san', Yuki-san. Just call me Furiko-san, or Furiko-kun, all right?" I smiled.

Yuki-san sighed, a smile on his face. "Good night, Rumi-san."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rise and shine, Yuki!"

"What the--?"

I stood up and left my room to find a man with long white hair standing outside Yuki-san's room.

"Um, who the hell are you?" I asked, rubbing my eye.

The man turned to me. "Are you the Furiko Rumi Gure-san told me about?"

"I guess. Wait, who is Gure-san?"

Shigure walked up behind the man. "Oh. Good morning, Furiko-kun. I'm thinking you haven't met Aya yet."

_Aya? Gure-san?_ My brain pounded. _Wait…Gure-san must be _Shi_gure-san, but I'm not sure about this "Aaya" person._

"Right!" The man laughed. "I am Ayame Sohma! Glad to meet you, Furiko-kun!"

_Aya + Me Ayame._ I smiled. "I get it…"

Yuki-san opened the door. "Nii-san, it is _way _too early for you to be talking nonsense."

"Nii-san? Ayame-san is your brother, Yuki-san?" I grabbed my head. "This is confusing! Shigure-san, how are _you _related to Yuki-san?"

Shigure-san grinned at my pain. "I'm his cousin."

And with that, my brain, unable to retain the information just thrown at it, caused me to faint.

I fell to the floor.

"Rumi-san!" Yuki-san ran to my side.

"Yuki, you mustn't cheat on Tohru-kun!" Ayame-san said.

"Shut up, Nii-san!" Yuki-san felt my head. "She's not feeling hot. That's good."

Tohru-san left her room. "Furiko-san! What happened?"

"She fainted," Yuki-san stated.

My eyes fluttered open. "I'm sorry. I'm just so stupid; I can't hold that much info in one sitting."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, at school, Yuki-san was watching over me like a mother bird and her chicks. But, right before school…

"HALLO!" A blonde boy in the girl's uniform popped up in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Momiji Sohma!" The boy smiled. "I have heard that you are Furiko Rumi, the new girl to live with Shii-chan, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru."

I held my head. "Yeah. You can't forget my little sister, Aiko, though. She's there, too."

"There you are, Momiji." A boy with black and white hair and a lot of accessories walked up behind Momiji-san.

"Don't tell me," I said. "You're another Sohma, right?"

"How'd you know?" asked the Sohma.

"They just keep popping up all over the damned place!" I yelled.

"Furiko, did we make you mad?" Momiji-san asked. He had a scared look on his face.

"No, it's just that my parents died yesterday, and now that I live with Shigure-san, Tohru-san, Yuki-san, and Kyo-san, it's just been—" I sighed—"confusing."

"Rumi-san, I have some bad n—" Yuki-san started. "Haru? Momiji? _Please _don't tell me you're bugging Rumi-san."

Haru shrugged. "We're not. Momiji wanted to meet her, so he left me in search of her. I found him just recently."

Yuki-san turned back to me. "Rumi-san, I have bad ne—"

"Yuki! Why did you leave me? In search of Furiko-kun? You naughty two-timer, you!" Ayame-san walked up behind Yuki-san!.

"Well, I don't have to say it anymore," Yuki-san said, sighing.

"Yuki-san, I'm sure your brother is great somewhere!" I said smiling. My expression turned angered. "As long as he isn't joking about someone's love life!" I turned to Ayame-san. "What the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

"Only three men in the world would stay with their younger brothers all day; _I, _of course, am number one!" Ayame-san smiled.

"Is your brother all about his idiotic self?" I asked Yuki-san!.

"Yep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jessi:**-looks at Momiji- There. Happy?

**Momiji:** -gasps- You were right, you were right! I _did _come in right before Haru!

**Jessi: **Tch. Did you think I'd lie?

**Haru:** I did.

**Jessi: **Erg. -glares at him- Whatever. Anyway, folks, R&R, kudasai!


	4. Shigure will tell you

**Jessi: **Hello all, and welcome to the 4th chapter of "Another Tohru"! Currently, I am listening to songs that I got off of my Frequency game! (Aquabreeze, you know what I mean!)! Okee-day, then; on with the chapter!

First, reviews!

**Aquabreeze:** ...okay, then. Thanks!...I guess...

**Kyo'sGirl05:** Thank you! (To Steph: I know, I know; I'm Jessi. I don't know why; she just is. Okay, he _can _be annoying, but he's still cool; you just hate him cause Yuki does! Now, Meagan could hate him cause Kyo does, but she doesn't because she _is _him, you know?)

**Pink Eraser:** Okay, I've got to say something here: the reason that Furiko and Aiko weren't torn up about it is (I guess) because I was writing the story from that part to the part where Yuki showed them their rooms in my typing class; I had to type it fast. And I always zoned out in typing; it was kinda hard not to.

Anyway, Pink Eraser, thank you so much for the nice review! (Oops. It was for Chapter 2...oh well!)

**animewolfgurl:** Thank you! Here's another chapter!

**inuyashasgirl4ever382:** Thank you! I'm trying to update as fast/soon as possible; thank god for short chapters, unlike "Who's That Girl With Ed And Al?", you know?

Okay, here's Chapter 4!

_-san_: Reffering to someone whom you are giving respect to.

_nii-san_: Reffering to an older brother.

_-kun_: Reffering to someone that is your friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AYAME-SAN'S STAYING HERE!" I yelled. "HOW LONG? WHY?"

"I already told you, Furiko-kun," Ayame-san said. "I love my little brother."

"That's not all you love, psycho," Kyo-san muttered.

At this point, it was later in the day, back at mine and Aiko's new home. Tohru-san, Yuki-san, Kyo-san, Shigure-san, Ayame-san, Aiko and I were all in the living room.

You see, Yuki-san had told me that Shigure-san and Ayame-san had been lovers in high school, which had made me gross out.

"Anyway, where shall I sleep?" Ayame-san asked.

"No way!" Kyo-san shouted. He left the room, muttering to himself.

"Never in a million years, Nii-san!" Yuki-san said.

"Can I keep my room to myself, please?" Aiko asked. "It's new."

"I won't let you sleep in Honda-san's room, either," Yuki-san added.

That left Shigure-san and me.

"Well," I said, "I'll volunteer myself, because Ayame-san and Shigure-san sleeping in the same room is disgusting."

"Rumi-san, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," Yuki-san said.

"It saves the rest of us from being disturbed, right?" I stood up. "Tohru-san, do you know where Kyo-san went?"

"Um, I think he went outside."  
I walked over to her. "Hey, since Aiko doesn't have any friends yet, can you bond with her?"

"Sure!" Tohru-san hopped off the couch and pulled Aiko up after her. "Come on, Aiko-san!"

I walked outside.

"And so I get to sleep with the fabulous new Furiko-kun!" Ayame-san said. Evidently, he had followed me outside.

"I wouldn't say that you're 'sleeping with me', freak," I said. "I'm looking for Kyo-san, so could you please leave me alone?"

"Oh, Kyonkichi?" Ayame-san put his hands on my shoulders. "Are you in _love _with Kyonkichi?"

I scoffed at Ayame-san and his idea. "Yeah right! I just like making fun of him. I don't think he likes cats." I pushed his hands off my shoulders.

I started running, hoping to lose him.

"I'll see you tonight, Furiko-kun!" Ayame-san called.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I finally found Kyo-san.

"Hey! Kyo-san!" I called.

He was sitting on a rock, hands in his pockets. "What the hell do you want?"

"Tell me. Do you like cats?"

"Not this shit again!" He stared walking away.

"Hey! Wait up!" I started running after him. When I caught up to Kyo-san, I tripped over a rock enlodged in the dirt. I fell into him.

POOF!

"What the hell was that…? Kyo-san?" All that was present were Kyo-san's clothes and an orange cat in my arms.

"Kyo-san!" I called again. I stroked the cat's head. "You are so cute, kitty!"

The cat growled. A human growl. A _familiar _human growl.

"K…Kyo-san?" I asked, holding the cat eye-level to me.

He swiped at my face with his claws, causing it to bleed. "Yeah, it's me all right!"

My hand shot to my face. I could feel the warm blood between my fingers. "Kyo-san…how did you become a cat?"

Kyo-san jumped out of my grasp. "I'm not good at explaining things, so let's go back. Shigure will tell you."

I stood up and picked up Kyo-san's clothes. "You don't want to be carried, do you, Kyo-san?"

"Hell no!" he yelled.

Shrugging, I picked him up anyway. "Too bad."

Kyo-san clawed at my face. "Put me down, dammit!"

I stroked his head. "Wait till we get home, orange kitty."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we got back, Kyo-san leapt out of my arms. The blood had long dried.

"Shigure-san!" I called.

"Yes?" he said, popping his head out of a nearby room.

"Kyo-san turned into a kitty!" I said, pointing at the orange cat walking on the floor.

Ayame-san walked out of the room Shigure-san was in. "It seems that Kyonkichi was hugged by Furiko-kun," he said.

"Shut up!" Kyo-san yelled. He started jumping up the stairs.

"Shigure-san," I whined, "Kyo-san said you'd explain why he turned into a cat."

He sighed. "All right." Shigure-san grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room. Ayame-san followed me.

"You know the Chinese Zodiac, right?" Shigure-san asked.

I nodded. "I was born in the Year of the Dog."

"Well, us Sohmas…" He trailed off. "We're cursed by the spirits of the Zodiac. When we're hugged by a person of the opposite sex, we transform into our animal."

"Kyo-san's a cat, though," I said. "The Cat's not in the Zodiac."

"Have you heard of the Legend of the Chinese Zodiac?" Shigure-san asked.

"The thing where the Rat tricked the Cat?"

"Yes. There are thirteen members of the Sohma family that are cursed." Shigure-san lit a cigarette. "Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, Aya and myself are cursed."

"Really?" I thought transforming into an animal would be the coolest thing in the world. "I know that Kyo-san is the Cat, so that leaves the Rat, the Cow, the Tiger, the Rabbit, the Dragon, the Snake, the Horse, the Sheep, the Monkey, the Chicken, the Dog and the Boar." I looked at Shigure-san. "Which one are you?"

"I thought it'd be fun for you to guess like Tohru-kun did," Shigure-san. He looked at Ayame-san. "I've got to tell Akito-san about this."

"He'll probably let her stay," Ayame-san said. "Like he let Tohru-kun stay."

"Tohru-san knows?" I squealed in delight.

"Furiko-kun," Shigure-san said, a serious look on his face, "you mustn't tell anyone, 'kay?" He smiled.

I nodded. "Okay." I started to leave the room.

"Oh, and Furiko-kun? Could you tell Kyo-kun to be careful around Aiko-kun?" Shigure-san asked.

"Yep." I left and walked up the stairs where I found Kyo-san sitting by his room. The door was closed.

I kneeled down and patted his head. "You're still a kitty…"

"Don't touch me!" He jumped out of my reach. "Of course I'm still a cat."

"You need help opening your door, don't you?" I asked, giggling.

Kyo-san growled. He opened his mouth to yell at me, but was interrupted by—

POOF!

"What the hell?" I said. Kyo-san was hidden by a pink smoke. When it all cleared away…

"Furiko-kun!" Shigure-san raced up the stairs. "When we change back, we're…" He looked at Kyo-san, then at me. "I guess you found out." Shigure-san went back down the stairs.

Kyo-san was naked.

"Eep!" I squealed, covering my eyes.

Kyo-san quickly ran into his room, slamming the door behind him.

I ran down the stairs to the outdoors, where I had dropped Kyo-san's clothes. I picked them up and ran back to Kyo-san's room.

"Kyo-san!" I called. "I'm sorry. I have your clothes!"

No answer.

_I guess I made him mad,_ I thought. I dropped Kyo-san's clothes by the door. "I'm leaving your clothes here, okay?" _I'm going to find Yuki-san._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okee-day! How was it? Reviews, please! It would make me put up the next chappie sooner!

**Signs Discovered by Furiko:  
**neko (cat)


	5. Long time no see

**Jessi: **I really gotta update sooner...I've already got 9 chapters written! You guys gotta review!

Speaking of reviews...

**inuyashasgirl4ever382: **Oh, I love your story! I got hooked on it...Really great!

**Aquabreeze:** Thanks. You still didn't read the stuff after the beginning of Chapter 6, though, even when I told you to and you said you would.

**moon-dragon91011: **Thank you! I love your fic; it's great! It's amazing where people come up with ideas for fics; just look at my friend Ky0kichi; she's really good with angst!  
But, really, I love it (man, I feel like I'm writing a review for you!), and I congradulate you on a job well done!

**some one I don't know: **Thank you! Well, I updated 4 days ago...good enough? I'll update sooner, when I get more than 1 review, so...yeah...  
Really! Is it that good? -takes the bouquet of flowers- Thank you! Gah, I _am _proud of myself!

Okay, I think this is the real answer to Aiko and Furiko's "parent problem" (you know, the parents died and everyone thinks that Aiko and Furiko don't care?): I think Furiko was concerned about Aiko's well-being, and same with Aiko. I'm not sure, though; like I said, I typed that part in a really boring, stuffy typing class, where my fingers were cold all the time because it was freezing in that room.

Anyway, Chapter 5, anyone?

**-**_san:_ Referring to someone whom you are giving respect to.

_juunishi: _The Curse of the Zodiac (or something like that).

_-chan_: Referring to someone younger than you, but in Tohru's case, a best friend.

_-kun_: Reffering to someone that is your friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki-san was in his bedroom. Apparently, after we decided where Ayame-san was sleeping for the night, Yuki-san got bored.

I knocked on the door. "Yuki-san! It's Furiko." I heard footsteps coming to the door.

Yuki-san opened the door, a worried look on his face. "Yes? What is it, Rumi-san?"

I paused before opening my mouth. "I...I know about the Zodiac Curse."

His eyes opened wide. "So, you...you know that I'm–"

"Yeah." I smiled. "I just don't know what animal you are." I glanced behind him. "Can I come in?"

"Uh...sure..."

"Yuki-san," I said quietly, stepping into his room, "I won't tell; I promise!" I gasped. "Can I hug you to see what animal you are? Well, I guess that would be kind of awkward, but–" I was cut off by Yuki-san looking at me sideways, a sly grin on his face. "Uhh...never mind."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, before school, Haru-san stopped me in the hall.

"Hey," he said. "I heard you know about the Zodiac Curse."

"Yup." I nodded and smiled. "I accidently hugged Kyo-san yesterday." I giggled. "It was actually kinda funny. Really."

Haru-san smiled half-heartedly. "He's always been a stupid cat."

"Stupid...cat?" I repeated. "I wouldn't call him stupid; just..." I thought for a second. "Hot-tempered, I think."

"Kyo _is _stupid, though." Haru-san crossed his arms. "He's always fighting with Yuki, trying to get in the Zodiac."

"You mean fight, like fight?" I asked. "Not arguing, but fighting? Like fist-fighting?"

Haru-san nodded.

I gasped. "Speaking of the Zodiac, are you one of the juunishi?" I asked. I knew four of the thirteen, so I had to know if Haru-san or Momiji-san were one of the Zodiac.

"Uh, yeah," Haru-san said. "Would you laugh at me if I told you which animal I am?"

I shook my head. "Shigure-san said that I could guess which animal everyone is!" I giggled. "It's going to be fun!"

Grinning, Haru-san moved a piece of hair out of my eyes. "I guess I'll see you later...Rumi-san..." He turned around and walked away.

I blushed. _D-does he l-l-like me?_ I shook off the thought. _Nah. That's totally impossible. Why would _he _like _me?

"Rumi-san!" Yuki-san ran through the hall toward me. "Are you all right?"

"Uh, yeah," I said, giggling. "Haru-san just talked to me–"

"He didn't say anything..." Yuki-san paused. "...awkward to you?"

"Oh, no! Of course not!" I smiled. "Thank you for worrying about me, though." I left a slightly stunned Yuki-san behind me.

"Yo!"

"Huh?" I turned around and saw Uo-chan and Hana-chan. "Oh, hi! Long time no see."

"Have you seen Tohru-kun lately, Furiko-kun?" Hana-chan asked.

"Nope." I looked around. "Not since we got to school. Hey, what have you guys been up to?"

"Not much," Uo-chan said. "I think you might be one of the Prince Yuki Club's enemies, now, Furiko." She laughed.

"The...what?" I asked.

"The Prince Yuki Club," Hana-chan repeated.

"You see," Uo-chan started, "the Prince Yuki Club is full of girls who love Prince Charming. One of their rules is something about not being able to talk to him without having someone with you, isn't it, Hanajima?"

Hana-chan nodded.

"Ooh, great," I said, slapping my hand to my head. "Just what I need; enemies."

"Well, later," said Uo-chan, turning around.

"Goodbye, Furiko-kun," Hana-chan said, following Uo-chan.

_Hm,_ I said to myself. _They're all right. One's a Goth, one's a Yankee... _I sighed, a grin on my face. _We're all the same in the end. Right?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school got out, I told Tohru-san, Yuki-san and Kyo-san to go home without me. We'd been walking home together for the past three days.

I walked around the school mindlessly, thinking about the past couple of days; moving into Shigure-san's home, finding out about the secret of the juunishi...I bumped into someone, and...

POOF!

_Oh, great!_ I yelled to myself. _Who the hell did I hug?_

The gray smoke cleared away to reveal a yellow rabbit. His back was turned to me, Haru-san in front of him.

The rabbit jumped, turning around in the air, and landed to face me. He gasped. "Furiko!" It was Momiji-san's voice.

"M...Momiji-san?" I asked. I dropped to my knees, grabbing the rabbit and hugging him. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Furiko!" Momiji-san's voice was happy and cheerful.

I sighed and set him back on the ground. "So...I see you're the Rabbit."

"Yup!"

Haru-san just stood there, staring at me. I thought there'd be a wide-eyed looked on his face, as there would ne with most other people, but, surprisingly, there wasn't.

"Uh..." Nervously laughing, I sweatdropped. "Hi...Haru-san..."

He bent over and picked up Momiji-san and his clothes. "Let's go to the bathroom, Momiji, so when you change back, we'll be ready." Haru-san turned around and left, Momiji-san hanging over his shoulder, waving to me.

Stunned, I stood up. _H-Haru-san...didn't even say hi..._ I thought sadly. Thinking about my thought from earlier, I scoffed at it. _Haru-san _definately _doesn't like me._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, I was sitting at the table at home, drawing a picture.

"Furiko-kun?" Shigure-san asked, walking into the room. "What are you doing here?"

I sighed, adding whiskers to an orange cat. "Well, Yuki-san and Tohru-san went out, Kyo-san said something about a dojo, and Aiko is with some friends." I sighed again. "There's just nothing for me."

Shigure-san thought for a moment. "Could you get dinner started?"

"Tohru-san's already done it." I started drawing a rabbit's head.

"Hm..." Shigure-san was brought out of his thoughts when someone knocked on the door. He smiled at me before going to answer it.

I set my pencil down to listen to Shigure-san and two other people. I could hear Shigure-san's carefree voice, but I couldn't hear who the other people were.

"Furiko-kun!" Shigure-san said, popping his head in the doorway. "You have visitors!"

"Eh?" I asked. "For me?"

"Furiko-kun!" Seiya-kun, one of my best friends from Kyoto, rounded the corner, her arms up and ready to hug.

"Seiya-kun?" I asked, hugging her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Meaganu-kun, my other best friend from Kyoto, walked around the corner. "We wanted to see you. What, we can't do that?" She crossed her arms and smirked..

"Yeah." Seiya-kun let go of me. "We called the number you gave us, and it said that number wasn't registered. So we went to the school you wrote down and they told us where you were living. And that leads up to now."

I smiled. "Oh, I missed you guys!" I squealed.

Shigure-san watched me try to hug Meaganu-kun. "Okay, Furiko-kun, if you need me–" he laughed pervertedly– "I'll be talking to Aya." He patted my head. "My loyal, obediant housewife." Shigure-san turned around and left, still laughing.

"What's with that guy?" Meaganu-kun asked, brushing me away. "Is he some kind of perv or something?"

I sweatdropped. "Uh...yeah. Shigure Sohma-san. One of the three guys me, Aiko and Tohru Honda-san take care of."

"Ah..." Seiya-kun grinned. "He hasn't done anything _indecent _to you, has he?"

I waved my arms, sweatdropping. "No! Of course not!"

"Hm?" Tohru-san walked into the room, Yuki-san following her. "We have guests?"

"Hi, Tohru-san!" I smiled. "There are my best friends from Kyoto, Meaganu Soko-san and Seiya Hikaru-san."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you! I'm Tohru Honda." She looked to the kitchen. "I should go finish dinner..." She left.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Soko-san, Hikaru-san," said Yuki-san, smiling.

I could see Seiya-kun just melting at his smile. I giggled.

"Hey, I'm back. Fix me something to eat, wouldja, Tohru?" Kyo-san walked into the room. "What the hell? Shigure, do you just keep letting girls stay here!"

"No, they're Furiko-kun's friends," Shigure-san called. "Be nice, Kyo-kun."

"Hmph." Kyo-san sat down next to Meaganu-kun. I could tell she liked him.

"Meaganu-kun, Seiya-kun!" I said. "Do you want to go to school with me tomorrow?"

"Of course!" they both yelled.

"Huh?" Kyo-san asked. "They're coming to our school? Aw, shit!"

Both Seiya-kun and Meaganu-kun were beaming.

"I get to go to school with Yuki-kun!" Seiya-kun said.

"I get to go to school with Kyo-kun!" Meaganu-kun said.

I sighed. "Tomorrow is going to be interesting!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, people. Furiko has friends; amazing, isn't it? Well, not really.

How those two got in the story...you'd have to ask Aquabreeze and Kyo'sGirl05...Nah, I'll just tell ya. They wanted to be in my story, so I gave them the characters Meaganu Soko (Kyo'sGirl05) and Seiya Hikaru (Aquabreeze). But, seriously, when they're first mentioned in Chapter 1, I had no intention of actually having them in the story; kinda like with "Who's That Girl With Ed And Al?", where Allison is mentioned. I seriously didn't mean to put them in at the beginning.

Anyway, review, please!

**Signs Discovered by Furiko:  
**neko (cat)  
usagi (rabbit)


	6. It's time for class!

**Jessi: **-gasps- Nobody reviewed! I feel so unloved... Anyway, here's Chapter 6!

_-san_: Reffering to someone whom you are giving respect to.

_-chan_: Referring to someone younger than you, but in Tohru's case, a best friend.

_-kun_: Reffering to someone that is your friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Then here we go!"

Yuki-san, Kyo-san, and Tohru-san watched us run into the school.

"Why the hell do they have to come?" Kyo-san yelled.

"Because Rumi-san wanted Soko-san and Hikaru-san to come," Yuki-san said, defending them.

"They're really nice girls, Seiya-san and Meaganu-san," Tohru-san said, smiling. "And Furiko-san enjoys having them here!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"See? See? That's him! Haru-san!" I waved my hands to try and get his attention.

"Really? He's hot." Meaganu-kun looked at me, a mischievous grin on her face. "I think you like him."

"Eh?" I stopped trying to get Haru-san's attention. "What do you mean?"

"I think you like Haru; that's what I mean." Meaganu-kun smiled. "Yo, Haru! Get your lazy ass over here!"

Haru-san looked over at Meaganu-kun like she was crazy. I waved at him, telling him that was with me, but he should get over hee, or he might get hurt.

He smiled and walked over to us.

"Hi, Haru-san!" I said, smiling. "These are my friends, Meaganu Soko-san and Seiya Hikaru-san."

"Nice to meet you, Soko-san, Hikaru-san." He nodded to each of them.

I looked around. "Where's Momiji-san?" I asked.

"He went outside looking for Yuki, Kyo and Honda-san." Haru-san sighed, and looked at my two friends. "You know them, right?"

"Yup," they answered.

"I can tell you right now, Haru-san," I said, whispering, "Meaganu-kun likes Kyo-san and Seiya-kun likes Yuki-san."

"I can tell," Haru-san said. He was watching as Yuki-san, Tohru-san and Kyo-san walked into the building. Seiya-kun and Meaganu-kun had rushed to Yuki-san and Kyo-san's sides. Yuki-san seemed to like Seiya-kun's company, unlike Kyo-san, who was yelling at Meaganu-kun.

"Get the hell away from me!" he yelled.

"Kyo-kun!" Meaganu-kun shouted back. "Why do you want me away from you?" And with that, she started fake-crying.

"Eh?" Kyo-san's angry expression turned to a surprised, yet concerned one. "Don't cry..." He thought for a moment. "Erm...why don't I hold your hand?"

_Hm, _I thought. _Maybe Kyo-san _does _enjoy Meaganu-kun's company. Maybe he even likes her!_

Meaganu-kun gasped. "R...really?" she sniffed.

Kyo-san nodded and grabbed her hand. "If it'll make you feel better," he said with a sigh.

"Yuki-kun, can you hold my hand, too?" Seiya-kun asked out of jealousy.

"Of course." Yuki-san picked up her hand and kissed it delicately.

By this time, I was trying to hold back my laughter.

Haru-san looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "What are _you _laughing at, Rumi-san?"

"Yuki-san and Kyo-san have fallen for my best friends!" I said with a snicker. "And vice versa!"

He grinned at me and planted a kiss on my forehead. "I've fallen for you, Rumi-san."

I blushed. "Uh...um...Haru-san..." I looked at a nearby clock. "It's time for class!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We've decided to go on a double date!" Seiya-kun announced on the way home.

"You, Meaganu-kun, Kyo-san, and Yuki-san?" I asked. That would leave me out.

"Yup!" Meaganu-kun answered cheerfully. "Oh, Furiko, would you wanna ask Haru out, so we could make it a triple date?" She grinned evilly, making me think she saw Haru-san kiss me.

"Nah, I'd rather not." I pouted and gave her an It's-not-that-big-of-a-deal look.

We got home, and Yuki-san, Kyo-san, Meaganu-kun and Seiya-kun soon left for their double-date at a movie theater.

I went straight to my room; Ayame-san was there, talking to Shigure-san.

All of my things from my home in Kyoto were finally there. I went and sat on my bed, then fell onto it.

I stared up at the ceiling. I sighed._Yup. Haru-san– I mean, Haru-kun, likes me. Hell, he even kissed me! _I licked my lips at the thought. _Maybe next time, it won't be on my forehead._

I soon left my room, going downstairs to, what I called them now, the "big boys".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ayame-san and Shigure-san were sitting around the table when I walked in.

"Shigure-san," I said in an innocent voice, "would you be kind enough to leave?"

"Well, Furiko-kun," Shigure-san started, "I was talking to A–"

I shot him a death glare. "Get out."

Shigure-san smiled. "All right, all right! I'm going!" I heard him whisper to Ayame-san, "Watch out, Aya." He left.

Ayame-san turned to me. "Yes, Furiko-kun?"

I zoned out for around ten minutes. When I got back into it, I glanced at Ayame'san. "A...Ayame-san...c...can I..." I held my breath. "Can I braid your hair?"

He was taken aback. "Why, _of course, _Furiko-kun! I can see why you would want to braid my hair! It's the kind of hair everyone wants to have!"

I rolled my eyes, then kneeled on the ground and patted the ground in front of me. "Come on, Ayame-san!"

He smiled and sat down in front of me.

I started braiding Ayame-san's hair. After a few minutes, I said, "Ayame-san...I never wanted to say this, but..." I paused. "I think you're really pretty."

I could hear him opening his mouth, but he was interrupted by me.

"I never wanted to tell you that because I knew that you're full of yourself, and you'd never be thankful for a compliment. You'd never thank me."

Ayame-san turned to face me, smiling sweetly. "Thank you."

Shigure-san popped his head in the doorway. "You two aren't getting intimate, are you?" He smiled.

"Shigure-san, please!" I groaned. "I'm just braiding Ayame-san's hair! Give me a break!"

Ayame-san smirked and nodded.

Shigure-san glanced at Ayame-san, then at me, and smiled. "Well, I'll leave you then..." He left.

I sighed. "That idiot..." I turned back to Ayame-san, and my lips landed on his.

Our eyes opened wide. We stayed in that position for what seemed like hours, my eyes still wide, Ayame-san's back to normal.

Ayame-san smirked and nibbled on my lower lip, asking for permission inside my mouth.

My eyes opened wider. I kept my mouth tightly shut.

He smirked again, and pushed his tongue between my lips, into my mouth. He started searching for my tongue.

Our tongues met, and I melted into the kiss.

I ran my fingers through his hair.

Seeing that I was into the kiss, Ayame-san deepened it, wrapping his tongue up in mine.

The door shut, and I heard voices.

"That's because you're stupid," came Yuki-san's voice.

"I told you, stop calling me stupid!" Kyo-san yelled back.

We broke out of our kiss. Ayame-san turned around and I continued braiding his hair.

Yuki-san, Kyo-san, Meaganu-kun, and Seiya-kun walked into the room.

"Oh, hi, guys!" I said, turning around to face them. "How was your date?"

"It was great!" Meaganu-kun and Seiya-kun said together.

The boys sighed. "It was all right..."

"Well, we didn't go see a movie," Meaganu-kun said, "so we went to a nearby park."

I grinned. "Phew!" I continued braiding Ayame-san's hair.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" Kyo-san yelled.

I turned around again. "Hm? Oh...Hey, why _are _you here, Aya-kun?"

"Aya...kun?" Yuki-san and Kyo-san asked together.

Meaganu-kun eyed me. "Nothing _happened _while we were gone, did it, Furiko?"

"Uh..." I began to feel nervous. "No, nothing!" A nervous smile appeared on his face.

Seiya-kun looked at Meaganu-kun, a we're-gonna-find-out-what-happened look on her face. She pointed her finger at me. "What happened?"

"Nothing!" I looked at Aya-kun. "Aya-kun! Help!"

He stood up, straightening his hisrt. "Nothing happened between Furiko-chan and me! Of course not!"

"Furiko...chan?" Yuki-san and Kyo-san asked.

I stood up and pouted. "Come on, Aya-kun. Let's go somewhere where we _won't _be disturbed." I grabbed his hand and started pulling him to my room.

"Disturbed...?" Yuki-san and Kyo-san said together.

"She's definitely up to something with that perverted bastard," Meaganu-kun said.

Shigure-san popped his head in the doorway. "Somebody call me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jessi: **Review, this time, please! I will be sad if you don't! And Meagan, you review too! You know how hard I hit, and you know how I hug!

**Signs Discovered by Furiko:  
**neko (cat)  
usagi (rabbit)


	7. None taken!

**Jessi: **-stares- Whoops. Well, I'm stupid. Heh heh heh! Heh...anyway...here the answers to the reviews! (Which I'm thankful for! I love reviews! Thank you so much! )

**Aquabreeze:** I know, I know. I'm stupid. Gr on me. You helped with one sentance, okay? You keep mocking me with that whole "braiding" thing! Gah! Well...hm...I don't know about the whole talking thing. You can't blame me; this story _is _about Furiko, ya know.

**animewolfgurl:** Thank you!

**inuyashasgirl4ever382:** Thank you! I tried to make it funny. I like funniness.

**some one I don't know:** Yes, Ayame is pretty, isn't he? -sighs- Turtle? I'm confused...o.o

**Reanie Campal:** And once again, thank you!

Moving on...!

**-**_san:_ Referring to someone whom you are giving respect to.

_-kun_: Reffering to someone that is your friend.

_-chan_: Referring to someone younger than you, but in Tohru's case, a best friend. Or a lover, for Ayame.

_hentai:_ Referring to a pervert or a sex-obsessed person.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Aya-kun,"I said, finishing braiding his hair.

"Yes. Furiko-chan?"he asked, turning his head. He smiled sweetly.

I paused. "Do you want to tell them? That we kissed?

"Well..."Aya-kun thought for a second."I wouldn't mind if Gure-san knew."

"He's the one who caused it to happen!"I said scoffing.

"You didn't like it?"Aya-kun asked, his smile turning into a frown.

"Eh?" I was surprised. "I like it! It's just...Haru-kun likes me."

"Really?" He turned the rest of his body to face me fully.

"Yeah." I hugged my knees and laid my head on them. "I...kinda like him back."

"Oh," Aya-kun said. He moved some hair out of my face.

I looked up, grinning. "But you see, after that kiss..." I giggled. "You're a good kisser, Aya-kun! Anyway, after that kiss, I really like you, too." I planted a kiss on his cheek. "But now I hate you both for giving me this problem!" I sighed and stood up from my spot on the floor, walking to my window, and gazed out of it.

"I"m sorry, Furiko-chan." I felt Aya-kun's arms wrapping around me. He held me tight for a second, then–

POOF!

I turned around quick to see a little white snake on the floor.

"Aw!" I squealed, picking his up and hugging him. "Aya-kun's so cute!"

Aya-kun laughed. "Not many people like snakes, Furiko-chan!"

I stopped my giggling and stared at him, a blank look on my face. "I don't." I smiled. "I just think you're so cute as a snake!"

"Furiko! I'm back!" Aiko's voice came from right outside my door. She pounded on it. "Don't you wanna know where I've been?"

"Uh, sure!" I gave Aya-kun the "shut up" sign by placing one finger in front of my lips. "Go hide," I whispered, "in my closet."

He nodded and slithered out of sight.

I opened my door and grinned at Aiko, but frowned when I saw the two other kids. One was a boy; he had brownish colored eyes and tan hair. The other was a girl; her hair was a sort of orange-tan color, while her eyes were a duller version of that color.

"Furiko! Meet Kisa Sohma–" Aiko nodded to the girl– "and Hiro Sohma!" She nodded to the boy.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you–" I quickly thought of nicknames for the two (I was on a roll with making them up!)– "Ki-chan, Ro-chan!"

"'Ro-chan'?" Ro-chan yelled. "What kind of name is that? My name is Hiro Sohma, not 'Ro Sohma'!"

"Calm down, Hii-kun," Shigure-san said, walking by. "So my dear Furiko-kun made a nickname for you. What's the big deal?"

_My dear Furiko-kun...? _I asked myself, a disgusted look on my face. "Hey, Shigu-kun, you don't know, do you? About me and the snake?"

He gave me a sly grin before leaving.

"Anyway," Aiko said, "Kisa-kun, Hiro-kun, this is my sister, Furiko!"

Ki-chan smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Furiko-san!"

"Eh, whatever." Ro-chan glared at me. "Don't call me 'Ro-chan', Furiko."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Aiko. Where have you been? Since you wanted to tell me so bad..."

Aiko beamed. "At Hiro-kun and Kisa-kun's house! A place called the Sohma Estate or Sohma Main House or something." She looked at Ki-chan, who nodded. "Yeah. There."

"Okay, then. Can I get back to what I was doing?" I asked.

"Sure," Aiko said. "Hey, what _were _you doing? Having sex with Yuki?" She grinned evilly.

"NO!" I yelled. "I don't like Yu-kun! And Shigu-kun's been rubbing off on you!" I slammed the door. "Hentai!"

POOF!

Smoke started emptying out of my closet.

"How convenient!" came Aya-kun's voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't come out, Aya-kun! I'll go get your clothes." I picked them up and opened the closet door. Aya-kun grabbed his clothes immediately.

I shut the door and sat on my bed. "Aya-kun!" I whined. "Shigu-kun knows!"

"Well, that's better than telling him, isn't it?" Aya-kun asked. "I mean, he would have found out anyway."

"That bastard," I growled. "How the hell would he have found out, anyway?"

"I don't know." Aya-kun finished dressing and came out.

I scoffed. "Anyway, he's rubbing off on my poor defenseless sister; Aiko thought I was having sex with your brother!" I sighed. "Yu-kun's downstairs, anyway; didn't she see him when she came in?"

Aya-kun grabbed my hand and smiled sweetly. "Aiko-kun was just joking, I'm sure. She probably did see Yuki on her way in."

"Hey, Aya-kun, I just thought of something," I said with a laugh, "I never thought of you to be romantic before, because you and Shigu-kun were always acting so annoying."

"Yo! Furiko!" Meaganu-kun yelled. "What the hell are you and Ayame doing up there? Having sex?" I could hear her and Seiya-kun snickering.

I growled. "Shut up, dammit! I was just braiding Aya-kun's damn hair!" I realized what I said. "No offense to you, Aya-kun!"

"None taken!" He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on." I opened the door. "Let's go downstairs, so my friends won't make fun of me any more." I grabbed his hand and we headed down the stairs.

We entered the room, and I froze. "H...Haru-kun?"

"Rumi-san?" Haru-kun stared at me. He was probably surprised that I was holding Aya-kun's hand after he told me he liked me.

"Haru-kun, it's not what you think!" I said, letting go of Aya-kun's hand.

Haru-kun glared at me, then at Aya-kun. He sighed, and regained his blank expression. "So, what was I thinking, Rumi-san?"

"Uh..." I paused. "I thought you thought that...me and Aya-kun were...er..." I laughed nervously. "Doing something romantic. But not to worry, Haru-kun! I was only up there braiding his hair. I pulled him down here so _somebody_–" I glared at Meaganu-kun and Seiya-kun– "would stop making fun of me."

Seiya-kun and Meaganu-kun sweatdropped.

Haru-kun gave me a doubting look, but smiled half-heartedly. "Okay." He grabbed my hand. "Hey, why don't we go on a date of our own? Since Yuki, and Kyo, and Soko-san, and Hikaru-san already went."

"Eh?" Seiya-kun and Meaganu-kun said. "How the hell do _you _know!"

He shrugged. "I assumed because of the goings-on of this afternoon; Soko-san likes Kyo, Hikaru-san likes Yuki, Kyo likes Soko-san, Yuki likes Hikaru-san; it's obvious." Haru-kun looked at me again. "So what do you say?"

I blinked a couple of times. "Sure!" I turned back to Aya-kun. "Erg...See you later...?"

He smiled. "Of course, Furiko-cha –" Aya-kun was stopped by an evil glare from Haru-kun– "Furiko-kun! I shall be here, talking to Gure-san!"

"Like you always do," Yu-kun and Kyo-kun said together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jessi: **So, what'd you think? Review, please, while I continue to talk to my friends. And Envy-sama. -laughs nervously- o.o

**Signs Discovered by Furiko:  
**neko (cat)  
usagi (rabbit)  
hebi (snake)


	8. You're a cow!

**Jessi: **Oh, wow! Look, two updates in two days. I got this chapter and Chapter 9 all typed up, but I still need to type the others. Here: Reviews!

**ShuichisLover:** Thank you! Here's an update; really quick, huh?

**inuyashasgirl4ever382:** Okay! Here's an update! Thanks for loving it!

**some one I don't know: **I'm not confused. Now. I don't even think I'm paying attention now. Anyway, yeah. There's a lot of romance; it's romance/comedy, like Fruits Basket (yes I take notice of these kinds of things...sometimes). Actually, I kinda know what's gonna happen, then I lost my idea. So, really, even I don't know what's going to happen! Yeah, I agree with you. Pink...it's evil...Flamingos I can deal with. It's just everyone's so into pink...why?

Okay. Definition-thingies:

_-kun_: Reffering to someone that is your friend.

**-**_san:_ Referring to someone whom you are giving respect to.

**_Warning:_** _Cows, naked guys, babbling, pervertedness._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haru-kun?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

We were walking together through the forest, heading to the park that Meaganu-kun mentioned. I was walking behind Haru-kun.

He looked back at me. "For what?"

"Well..." I glanced at the ground, then at Haru-kun's face. "Aya-kun...he and I...Shigu-kun made us!"

Haru-kun raised his eyebrow.

I sighed. "Well..." I started again. I held my breath. "We kissed."

There was an awkward silence before Haru-kun reached for my hand. He grabbed it and led me to be a couple of feet in front of a tree.

"Uh...what are you doing, Haru-kun?" I asked.

"This." Haru-kun put his hand on my shoulders and slammed me into the tree, shoving his tongue into my mouth.

I was too shocked to keep my mouth shut.

He moved his tongue to touch mine, and started playing with it.

"H...Haru-kun..." I said in between him kissing me. "Wha...what in hell...are you doing?"

He stopped for a second. "You don't like it?" He tried making me feel guilty by smiling and running his fingers through my hair.

I held my breath again, then sighed. "Fine. Go ahead."

Haru-kun smiled mischievously and forced his lips onto mine, putting his hands up my shirt.

"Augh! Haru-kun!" I yelled. I shoved him away. "Ew!" I straightened my shirt.

Haru-kun realized what he had done. "I'm sorry, Rumi-san!"

I looked at him for a moment, then jumped on him, knocking him to the ground. I licked his cheek once, before–

POOF!

"Oh my god! You're a cow!" I squealed.

Before me stood a black and white cow, a mess of white hair on his head and ears pierced three times each.

"Aw! I _love _cows!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged.

"You...don't mind?" Haru-kun asked.

"Of course not!" I squeezed. "I said I love cows, and I didn't lie. Just ask Meaganu-kun, Seiya-kun or Aiko; they'lltell you." I let go.

Haru-kun stared at a tree. "Really. I _am_ sorry."

I patted his head. "It's okay, Haru-kun. You can do that as long as it doesn't lead to sex." I grinned. "Do you know that when Aya-kun and me were in my room, Aiko thought me and Yu-kun were having sex? Well, she was joking, but– "

POOF!

I quickly hid my eyes.

"It's okay...Furiko. You can look."

I slowly lowered my hands to look at the fully naked Haru-kun. "You...you called me Furiko..."

He smiled and stood up. He closed his eyes and took hold of my hand, rubbing it against his cheek.

"Haru-kun...?" I asked slowly.

Haru-kun used his other hand to touch my cheek lightly, then to run his fingers through my hair.

I wanted to fall into his arms, for him to hold me. But...I _kinda_ didn't want him to transform again.

"Haru-kun..." I repeated.

He grinned again and shoved me to the ground. He jumped on top of me, careful not to hug me. Haru-kun then pushed his lips on to mine.

I was aware that Haru-kun was still naked. "Haru-kun...!" I said in between kissing. "You're...naked still!"

"Hm?" Haru-kun moved his tongue into my mouth. "...you care...?"

I shot my tongue out of its spot in Haru-kun's mouth and onto his neck. "Of course. Now get up and get your clothes on before someone– "

"HARU!" Yu-kun's voice reached us from about twenty feet away.

"FURIKO-KUN!" Seiya-kun's voice did the same.

Haru-kun looked up. "Oh, hey, Yuki, Hikaru-san."

"What the hell did you do to my friend?" Seiya-kun ran to me and pushed Haru-kun off. She hugged me. "Did he try to have sex with you?"

"No, I'm fine, Seiya-kun!" I sweatdropped. "Really, I am."

Haru-kun stood up and gathered up his clothes. "Hey, Yuki, why were you out here, anyway?"

"I was taking a walk with Hikaru-san; unlike _you_," Yu-kun said, a disgusted tone in his voice.

"She hugged me," Haru-kun grunted. "More like jumped on me."

Yu-kun crossed his arms. "Please, Haru, go put your clothes on."

Haru-kun nodded and walked into the brush.

"That's disgusting!" Seiya-kun said. "Really, Furiko-kun. He _did_ try to have sex with you, didn't he?"

"He didn't!" I whined. "You can't just assume things like that, Seiya-kun!"

She let go of me. "You'd never do that to me, would you, Yuki-kun?" Seiya-kun looked at him with pleading eyes.

Yu-kun smiled. "Of course not!"

Haru-kun soon came out of the bushes. He grabbed my hand. "Do you want to still go on that date?"

Seiya-kun was tempted to shout out 'NO!', but was stopped by Yu-kun, who held her hand and kissed it. "Go ahead, Furiko-kun!"

She and Yu-kun left, holding hands.

Haru-kun licked the area below my neck. "Come on, Furiko. Let's go."

"Haru-kun," I moaned. "You can't just do stuff like that in public; something like last time could happen, you know?"

He nodded. "Yup."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jessi: **Geez, I didn't realize it was that short. It takes forever to read in my journal, but then it takes 2 seconds on the Internet. Anyway, R&R!

**Signs Discovered by Furiko:  
**neko (cat)  
usagi (rabbit)  
hebi (snake)  
ushi (cow)


	9. Do you want sex or what?

**Jessi: **Erg... Um...Yeah. I have absolutely no idea what to say here. I'm just all talked out now, I guess. But now I know I've got to start typing again. Whoopie; gotta finish the rest... -sighs- I'm also tired; stayed up till 5:15, or around there, last night. And I only got about 4 hours of sleep...Wow! Really? Only that much? I'm not _that_ tired... Hm...Anyway, reviews! (Thank you soooo much, guys! )

**ShuichisLover:** Thank you! Is this quick enough?

**some one I don't know:** Intense? What do you mean? Oh, yesh! Black Haru is sexy much! But very blunt and demanding, if you get what I mean by the name of the chapter. -points- They're going to the park where Yuki, Seiya, Meaganu and Kyo went, and, yeah, it was mentioned. I don't pay attention either, so...you're not alone! Thanks for the lollipop!

**Aquabreeze:** Seiya didn't hear him, I think. She was too worried about Furiko. Hm...Meaganu and Seiya are way too overprotective of her...

**crimson moonlight and bloody rain:** Thank you! I think so, too; except when Haru goes Black...that'll bring interesting reviews...

**inuyashasgirl4ever382:** Okay! Here's an update!

**Reanie Campal:** Funny I was going for. Unexpected...never crossed my mind. Thank you!

**ashley: **-stops breathing- You...hated it? -gasps- Oh, my first flame! -starts crying- Yeah, I'm definitely tired. Are you saying that Fruits Basket it boring? Hm. I read Volume 2, like...5 times, and I never got tired of it. I don't think I'm tired of it at all, the series... -sighs-

**moon-dragon91011:** Really? You think it's amazing? Wow...I've never gotten that kind of review before...Thank you!

_-kun_: Reffering to someone that is your friend.

**-**_san:_ Referring to someone whom you are giving respect to.

_-nii:_ Reffering to an older brother or older brother figure.

**_Warning:_** _An angry cat, foreplay-like actions, Black Haru, accusations._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's beautiful!" I said, clasping my hands together.

"Heh. It's not _that _pretty," Haru-kun said. He linked my arm with his.

"Haru-kun..." I said. I licked his neck. "Why did you take me here?"

He smiled at me and ran his fingers over my cheek. "To get everyone else jealous."

"Jealous?" I repeated. "But they already came here earlier."

"They did?" Haru-kun looked disappointed. "Oh, crap!"

"Aw, Haru-kun, you don't need to impress me, or anything!" I giggled. I placed my hand on his chest. I moved it around a couple of times. "You know, Haru-kun," I said, "Aya-kun just kissed me. He didn't give me enjoyment like you do."

"I figured that." Haru-kun pushed me on the ground like he had done earlier and licked my cheek. He moved his tongue down to my neck, then to the space below it.

"Haru-kun, not here!" I growled. "Remember when Yu-kun and Seiya-kun came? They were like–"

"HARU!" Kyo-kun yelled from about ten feet away.

"FURIKO!" Meaganu-kun did the same. She ran to me and pushed Haru-kun off.

_Oh, god. Not again_, I thought.

"Are you okay, Furiko?" Meaganu-kun asked me. "What the hell were you doing to her, punk?" she yelled at Haru-kun.

"Meaganu-kun, I'm fine!" I fumed. "Haru-kun was just...er..." I thought for a second. "It makes me think of foreplay."

"Foreplay!" Meaganu-kun repeated. "You were going to have sex!"

Kyo-kun scoffed. "Whatever. I don't want to be apart of Haru's 'love life'."

I glared at Kyo-kun. "Shut up, you stupid cat."

"Cat...?" Meaganu-kun repeated. "Why'd you call him a cat, Furiko?"

"Erg...he...reminds me...of...an...angry cat?" I submitted, giving her a nervous look.

"Hm. He kinda does, doesn't he?" Meaganu-kun said, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hey!" Kyo-kun growled at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry, my Kyo-chan," Meaganu-kun said cheerfully. "You know I love you, _cat_."

"What the hell!" He looked as if he might explode soon.

Meaganu-kun smiled mischievously before quickly kissing him on the lips, shoving her tongue into his mouth, then extracting it, leaving Kyo-kun with a look on his face that said "I want more".

"Okay, then. Can you please leave now?" I asked, annoyed.

Haru-kun nodded. "I'd like more with Furiko."

Kyo-kun glared at him. "Eh, whatever. Let's go, Meaganu." He grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

Smiling, Haru-kun pushed me back onto the grass, a hungry look on his face. He pushed his lips onto mine– careful not to hug me– and explored my mouth with his tongue. He used one hand to hold himself up, and the other to touch one of my breasts.

I was tempted to slap him, but resisted and nodded. "Go ahead," I groaned.

Haru-kun moved his hand around my breast, then squeezed. He ran his tongue over my cheek then down to my neck, where he started sucking.

I moaned. I ran my fingers over his back lightly.

"Hey, Furiko," Haru-kun said, licking my neck again, "do you think we shoud get back soon?"

"Aw! Not yet!" I said, disappointed. "Well, okay..."

Haru-kun stood up and pulled me up after him. He started sucking on my neck again. "Moo..." he mumbled.

I giggled. "Haru Sohma-kun, my cow." I grabbed his hand and we started walking back to Shigu-kun's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're ba-ack!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"How was your date?" asked Shigu-kun.

"Well, we were interrupted by a few people–" I smiled at Meaganu-kun, Seiya-kun, Yu-kun and Kyo-kun, who were also in the room– "but otherwise, it was great!"

"You were going to have sex with Haru!" Meaganu-kun and Seiya-kun yelled at me. "Really?" they asked each other. "When did _you_ see?"

"In the forest," said Seiya-kun.

"At the park," said Meaganu-kun.

Yu-kun and Kyo-kun sweatdropped.

"Hm?" Aya-kun walked into the room. "_Really? _They were going to have sex? In the forest _and_ at the park?'

My two friends nodded. "Yeah!"

"My, Furiko-cha– _kun_– I didn't know you would like to have sex!" Aya-kun beamed. "If I would have known that, you could have had it with– " Aya-kun was interrupted by a punch in the head from Haru-kun. "...me..."

"Shut up!" Haru-kun yelled.

"Uh-oh; it appears that Haa-kun has gone Black," Shigu-kun said, a look between worried and not worried on his face.

"B...Black?" I repeated.

Shigu-kun nodded. "Yes. Haa-kun has a split personality; a calm, non-violent side, 'White', and an angry, definitely violent side, 'Black'."

"Come on, Furiko!" Black Haru-kun growled, grabbing my hand and pulling me in the direction of my room. He squeezed it hard.

"Haru-kun," I whimpered, "you're hurting me."

No answer.

When we got to my room, Haru-kun slammed the door and pushed me onto my bed.

Shocked, I yelled, "What the hell are you doing, Haru-kun?"

"Aya-nii said you wanted sex!" he shot back at me.

"He was joking!" I shouted at him. "You should know Aya-kun better than I do!"

"Do you want sex or what?"

"No!"

"Really? Even with me, your beloved cow?"

"Shut up and quit trying to make me feel guilty!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Downstairs, everyone was listening to our shouting.

Shigu-kun sighed peacefully. "A lover's quarrel."

Aya-kun nodded. "Yes, Gure-san..."

"What the hell did he mean by 'beloved cow'?" Meaganu-kun said to no one in particular.

"His hair's black and white," Kyo-kun said. "Haven't you noticed?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jessi: **Well, what'd you think? -smiles-

Oh, and for anyone who cares, this story's going to get a lot sexual...but I'm not sure if there's going to be sex in it or not, even though it keeps getting mentioned, mostly by Seiya and Meaganu. -laughs- Just wait until Chapter 13...!

R&R, people!

**Signs Discovered by Furiko:  
**neko (cat)  
usagi (rabbit)  
hebi (snake)  
ushi (cow)


	10. Achoo!

**Jessi: **Yesh! I got all of my writings typed! And here's Chapter 10. So...read it...

**some one I don't know:** Yeah. I definitely know what you mean... My awesome writing? Oh, thank you! That's a huge compliment for me! Yeah, there's a new Sohma coming in the next chappie. It's Hatori. He's special, whoopie. Yay! I get a Haru-Cow-Plushie! Whoopie! Cool; tic-tac-toe with a rooster. Sounds like fun!

**ShuichisLover:** Thank you! And here's an update!

**Aquabreeze:** Yeah, I made it like that on purpose, Seiya. Yup-yup, here's another chappie!

**inuyashasgirl4ever382:** Oh, thank you! -singsong voice- Here's another update!

_-kun_: Reffering to someone that is your friend.

_-chan_: Referring to someone younger than you, but in Tohru's case, a best friend. Or a lover, for Ayame.

_akachan_: Reffering to a baby.

_juunishi: _The Curse of the Zodiac (or something like that).

**-**_san:_ Referring to someone whom you are giving respect to.

_-nii:_ Reffering to an older brother or older brother figure.

**_Warning:_** _Sneezing, more pervertedness, a king, puke._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Achoo!"

"Kisa-kun, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Aiko-kun."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sighed. "You don't remember anything at all, Haru-kun?"

He shook his head. "No."

You see, after our argument, I got off of my bed and headed for the door. Haru-kun pushed me back down, a hungry look on his face. Evidently, _he _was the only one who wanted sex.

He attempted to undress me several times, successfully tearing off my shirt.

I had slapped him; Haru-kun paused and shook his head. That led up to now.

"So, when you go Black, you don't remember anything?" I asked. I hadn't put my shirt back on yet, and I was well aware that Haru-kun was staring at my breasts. I was thankful that bras existed.

Haru-kun snapped out of his staring. "I went Black?"

I nodded. "Sure did, cowboy." I sighed and quickly thought of something. "Oh! But since you didn't get the sex you wanted, you can..." I was stopped by the look on Haru-kun's face; it said "Well, I don't want sex now, but I like where you're going with this!" I swallowed. "Here." I grabbed his hand and put it on my shoulder, on top of my bra strap.

Haru-kun knew what to do. He quickly unhooked my bra and tossed it across my room. He grabbed my breasts and squeezed.

I didn't know what to expect; I had a scared look on my face. When Haru-kun squeezed my breasts, I got a tingly feeling, and the expression melted away.

"Furiko-kun!" Aya-kun called, knocking on my door. "May I come in?"

I shot off the bed and quickly threw on my bra and a low-but V-neck t-shirt. "Of course, Aya-kun!"

Haru-kun snorted at the mention of the snake's name.

Aya-kun burst into the room. "Good evening! How are you, my dear Furiko-chan?" he asked, smiling.

I bowed. "Just wonderful, your Highness the King!" I hadn't known if that was a nickname Aya-kun liked or had heard before, but I thought it was cute, and perfect for him.

Haru-kun stared at Aya-kun, a glare on his face. "Shut up, Aya-nii. Quit tryin' to steal my girl."

"_Your _girl?" Aya-kun repeated. "Since when is she _your _girl?"

Haru-kun and Aya-kun argued back and forth, on and on, over me. I had never thought that that might, nor ever, happen.

After fifteen minutes, Haru-kun yelled, "Would you want to have sex with her?"

"Of course I would!" Aya-kun shouted back. "I probably even will!" I blushed so much my face appeared deep violet. "Are _you _going to?"

"Damn right I will!" Haru-kun growled. "Furiko would _love_ to have sex with me, wouldn't you, akachan?" he asked, taking my chin in his fingers.

"Why, of course I w–"

"But she would enjoy sex more with _me_, right, Furiko-chan?"Aya-kun bumped Haru-kun away from my face, delicately placing his lips on mine. He moved his tongue into my mouth by pressing it against my lips.

Haru-kun was outraged. "How _dare _you kiss her in front of me!" He shoved Aya-kun off of my lips and stripped me of my upper body's clothes.

I shrieked and tried to hide myself. "Haru-kun!" I screamed. I felt tears dripping down my face.

Aya-kun glared at Haru-kun. "I can_not _believe what you just did to Furiko-chan!" He pushed Haru-kun away from me and handed me my shirt and bra.

"Haru-kun," I wept, "I thought you cared about me! Nobody who cares about me would have done that!" I quickly threw on my shirt and bra and ran out of the room, sobbing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Furiko-kun?" Shigu-kun asked. "What are you doing out here?"

I was sitting on the porch outside, hugging my knees and crying.

"Oh, Shigu-kun," I said, wiping my eyes. "Do you _really_ want to know the story?"

He smiled. "Couldn't hurt."

I started off by saying that both Aya-kun and Haru-kun were in love with me, then proceded with the rest.

When I finished, Shigu-kun gave me a look of understanding. "Ah, the teenage life," he said. "Haa-kun's envious, obviously–"

"No duh," I muttered.

"–and..." He paused for a moment. "I've never heard of or seen Aya act _jealous _before."

I sighed. "Is there anything I can do?"

Shigu-kun grinned. "Could you give me a piece of what Haa-kun got?"

"No, no, no, no, NO!" I yelled. I stood up, a tired look on my face. "Really, Shigu-kun."

"Hm..." He thought for a moment. "Well, if it'll help, I could give you a hug."

"Oh, all ri– hey..." I said, giving him a sideways look. "Didn't you say that you were one of the juunishi?"

"Sure did." He stood up and opened his arms wide. "Come on! You know you want to!"

_Oh, what if he's the Dragon? _I asked myself. _Well...it's a chance to learn another sign! _I sighed and hugged him tight. I _swore _I felt his fingers run over my butt before–

POOF!

I saw a tongue rolling out of a mouth on a muzzle and a wagging black tail connected to a mess of black fur.

"Shigu-kun's the Dog!" I cooed, scratching behind his ear. "Oh! That reminds me; I gotta drew a cow, a snake, and now a dog!"

"Do you feel better, Furiko-kun?" Shigu-kun asked, a peaceful look in his eye.

I nodded. "Thank you!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Furiko!" Aiko ran downstairs to where I was in the kitchen, helping Ru-kun with dinner. "Where's Gure-san?"

Shigu-kun still hadn't transformed back yet.

I shrugged. "I dunno. Why?"

"Kisa-kun's sick! She threw up! And then she turned into a tiger!" Aiko started spazzing again.

"Kisa-san's sick?" Ru-kun spazzed along with Aiko.

Yu-kun walked into the room, surprisingly without Seiya-kun. "Kisa's sick? All right. I'll call Hatori."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jessi: **Yes, that's right, people; Shigure pulled a Miroku! -laughs- I'm sorry. I had to make him do something perverted at the moment, you know? -sighs- Good times, good times.

Okay, yeah, I know that's not a very good way to introduce Kisa's sign, but, hey, it had to happen sometime, you know? I'm glad there are more boys than girls; Furiko can hug them and see, instead of having the girls get sick and weak. Well, I wouldn't mind that happening to Rin, but that's because she's a stupid, bitchy horse. And Miroku'sGirl05 wouldn't mind that happening to Kagura, because Miroku'sGirl05 loves Kyo more than she does, which is what she says, but sometimes I don't believe her. -sighs again- Anyway, R&R, please!

**Signs Discovered by Furiko:  
**neko (cat)  
usagi (rabbit)  
hebi (snake)  
ushi (cow)  
inu (dog)  
tora (tiger)


	11. No, not like that!

**Jessi: **Hello, all! Finally, an update. I need to get my journal back soon -stares at Aquabreeze- so I can type up Chapter 14, since I just finished it yesterday. Gah, Chapter 15's almost done for crying out loud, Stephanie! Give it back sooooooon!

**inuyashasgirl4ever382:** You really like those letters don't you? Anyway, here's an update!

**Aquabreeze:** Y'all were upstairs. Chapter...13, I think? Maybe it was 12. I don't know. Thank you!

**ShuichisLover:** Thank you! Yeah, I try to make it funny, and here's another update!

**animewolfgurl:** Thanks! Here's another one!

**moon-dragon91011:** Thank you! (Yeah, you spelled it right.) Here's another update!

**some one I don't know:** The longest reviews I get from you...-sighs happily- It's something to look forward to in my day, long reviews from some one I don't know. It's great! Anyway, thank you! Oh, don't cry. I like writing this story; it's interesting. -looks at chapter 14- Yup, it sure is interesting! -grins mischievously-

_-kun_: Reffering to someone that is your friend.

_-chan_: Referring to someone younger than you, but in Tohru's case, a best friend. Or a lover, for Ayame.

**-**_san:_ Referring to someone whom you are giving respect to.

_oji-chan:_ Referring to an uncle or uncle figure.

_nii-san_: Reffering to an older brother.

_**Warning: **An innocent kiss, Hatori, a badly-drawn picture, two irritated mothers._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Yu-kun made his call, Seiya-kun came into the room, grabbing his hand.

"What happened, Yuki-kun? Who'd you call?" she asked.

"Oh, just a family member." He left with her, going upstairs.

"Aiko, where _is _Ki-chan?" I asked calmly, breaking her out of the spazzing.

"She's in my bed. Hiro-kun's in the room with her, putting the blame on himself," Aiko said. "You see, he had gotten sick earlier this month..."

I zoned her out, continuing to help with dinner _after_, of course, reassuring Ru-kun that Ki-chan would be all right.

Soon, there was a knock at the front door.

"Hey, Ru-kun, I'll get it, okay?" I said, flashing her a smile.

She nodded. "Okay!"

I left the kitchen and answered the door.

"Good evening," said the man. He had black hair, and long bangs covering his left eye. By the look of it, his eyes were a dull olive green. "You must be Furiko Rumi-kun. I am Hatori Sohma."

I bowed and looked him up and down. He was dressed in a doctor's uniform. "Nice to meet you, Hato-san! Did you come for Ki-chan?"

"Kisa? Yes."

I led him inside and upstairs to Aiko's room. Poor Ki-chan was on Aiko's bed in tiger form, Ro-chan right by her side. Aiko was, too.

"Hatori Oji-chan!" Ki-chan cried. Ro-chan and Aiko looked up.

"Okay, Hato-san! I've got to finish dinner." I left the room and almost bumped into Shigu-kun.

"Oh...is Haa-san here?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Yeah. Ki-chan's sick," I said. "Apparently, she's the Tiger."

Shigu-kun cheered. "The Mabudachi Trio is in the building!"

"Mabu...dachi...Trio?" I repeated.

"Yup." He grinned. "You see, Haa-san, Aya and myself grew up together. In high school, we gained the nickanme 'Mabudachi Trio'."

"Oh..." I stopped. "Aya-kun's still here?"

Shigu-kun nodded. "Him and Haa-kun are still arguing over you. How romantic!"

"It's not romantic when someone strips you." I pouted. "How could Haru-kun do that to me? I thought he loved me."

"You know," the dog started, "this reminds me of the times before you and Aiko-kun moved in, definitely before Seiya-kun and Meaganu-kun came. Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun both liked Tohru-kun, and they would fight over her day and night. But of course, Seiya-kun and Meaganu-kun took that problem away."

"And there, started another problem," I said. "Mine." I thought for a second. "Hey, Shigu-kun? Could you tell them to go home for me? I happen to like wearing this shirt, and–"

"I'd be happy to, Furiko-kun!" He trumped into my room and shouted, over their yelling, my wishes.

A couple minutes later, Haru-kun stomped out of my room. He threw me an attempted heartwarming smile, but I, still mad at him, turned my head, a hurt look on my face.

Next came Aya-kun. "I'm really sorry about what happened, Furiko-chan! Is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

"Leave," I said bluntly.

"Oh. Okay..."

After they had both left, Shigu-kun came out of my room. "I hope Haa-kun doesn't get lost..."

"Oh, Shigu-kun, thank you!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was _that _about, Furiko-kun?" he asked, touching the spot where I had kissed him.

"I just wanted to say thanks; I really owe you, Shigu-kun," I said. "No, not like that!" I added, seeing him get a perverted look on his face. "I've got to go sort this out." I left him, walking into my room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pulled my drawing out of its hiding spot. So far, it had only the orange Cat and the yellow Rabbit. I needed to add the white Snake, the black and white Cow, the black Dog and the orange Tiger.

As I started the snake, I thought about my love life dilemma, and who I should choose.

_I guess this is like those stupid dating games on TV,_ I thought.

**Haru:** He's straight to the point. Kind of scary when he's Black, but White's not as scary. He seems to want sex a lot, and could be romantic when he wants to. Acts like a small Shigure at times. Seems over-protective.

**Ayame:** Very romantic. Hasn't shown any signs of wanting sex (except during the argument). Extremely loving. Getting more and more protective of Furiko whenever Haru is around. Hardly (but still does) talks about himself anymore.

I sighed and started on the cow, not forgetting the mess of white hair on the head.

I soon finished the drawing for the moment and stashed it away in its hiding spot, leaving my room.

Passing Aiko's room, I heard her say, "So, Kisa-kun's the Tiger?" I grinned; Kyo-kun didn't have to be careful around her anymore.

I continued down the stairs, into the living room, where Seiya-kun was talking on the phone. Yu-kun, Kyo-kun and Meaganu-kun were also there.

"Mom!" Seiya-kun whined. "That's not a long time!" She waited a second before saying, "So? I'm still learning things!" Another moment later, "I've got a boyfriend here!"

Yu-kun blushed slightly at this.

Seiya-kun went on. "Mom, please–!" She set the phone back on the hook. "Your turn, Meaganu-kun."

"Hey, how long can you stay?" Meaganu-kun asked, picking up the phone and dialing her number.

"Four more days." Seiya-kun pouted. "Mom got even madder when i said Yuki-kun was my boyfriend."

"Hey, guys," I said, sitting next to Yu-kun.

Meaganu-kun nodded at my presence. "Hey, Mom, it's me. Yeah. Yeah. Fine. Oh, how much longer can I stay with Furiko?" She paused for a moment. "Okay. Can we add three days?" Her innocent look turned angry. "Why? Come on, Mom!" She hung up the phone.

"How long can _you _stay?" Seiya-kun asked, smirking.

"Well," Meaganu-kun started, "I had a week, but then Mom changed it to three days." She scowled. "Only three more days with my dear Kyo-kun."

Kyo-kun ran his fingers through her hair. "You're always welcome here, Meaganu."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm glad you guys all have a steady relationship. I don't know whether to choose Haru-kun or Aya-kun."

"Haru or Ayame!" Seiya-kun yelled.

"Haru or Nii-san?" Yu-kun questioned.

"Haru or Ayame!" Meaganu-kun shouted.

"Haru or that freak?" Kyo-kun asked.

"What do you mean!" Meaganu-kun and Seiya-kun jumped up and stared down at me.

"They're both in love with me." I stared at the surprised looks on their faces. "What?"

They didn't answer.

"Rumi-san," Yu-kun said, "Nii-san's _in love _with you? For real?"

"And Haru's _really _in love with you?" Kyo-kun asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Didn't you hear them arguing a couple of hours ago?"

"Well, we were all taking a walk–" Yu-kun started.

"Gah, what's with the walking?" I asked. "So, anyway, yeah. They were arguing over me." I told them the story. They were all wide-eyes, Meaganu-kun and Seiya-kun looked ready to kill.

"So, Haru stripped you?" Kyo-kun asked.

I nodded sadly. "Yeah. I think he might have been Black." I sighed. "Hey, do you know if Ki-chan's staying over tonight?"

"Probably," said Yu-kun. "Hatori's probably already told her to stay in bed."

"It's getting late," Meaganu-kun said, looking at her watch. "I think Hiro-kun should get home soon."

Kyo-kun sprung off of the couch and ran up the stairs. He opened the door to Aiko's room and started yelling, "Hiro! You gotta go home!"

"Kyo, get out. I'm taking him back when I leave," Hato-san said calmly. "Kisa, are you feeling well enough to go home?"

The cat came back downstairs, a scowl on his face.

I yawned. "I'm going to bed, okay, guys?" I stood up, stretched, and headed to my room.

Flopping onto my bed, I thought about Haru-kun and Aya-kun. I sighed and changed into my pajamas. I flopped onto my bed again and quicly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jessi: **-yawns- Damn, I'm tired. Anyway, R&R!

**Signs Discovered by Furiko:  
**neko (cat)  
usagi (rabbit)  
hebi (snake)  
ushi (cow)  
inu (dog)  
tora (tiger)


	12. We hear!

**Jessi: **Damn...it's been a while since I updated. I've just been so busy! Gr! I've wanted to, but I haven't found the time...-sighs- I went to a fair today. And there were...-count the kinds of animals- five animals from the Zodiac: cows, sheep/goats/rams, rabbits, horses, and even a dragon, if you count the wood carving. :P

Okay! Reviews!

**some one I don't know:** -smiles- I'm glad you like it! Yeah, I would choose both too, like Furiko (Hm. She's based on me :P), but I think I'd go more with Haru. Yeah, same here; I like fanfics and the Internet! You like to sing?

**Aquabreeze:** Thanks! I guess...Hm. By now, I'm guessing you've taken a shower? o.o

**inuyashasgirl4ever382:** Okay! Here you go!

**WingsoftheDarkWolf:** I know. By the way, I like that name! -points- Thanks for telling me, though.

**ShuichisLover:** Thank you! Here's an update. As I have said, I try to make this about as funny as possible; I try...

**Fruits Basket Obcessed:** Thank you! I just go with the flow...o.o. Erg...soon enough?

**moon-dragon91011:** Thank you! Um...tell Ari I'm sorry, if you could. How so? Age difference? Uotani and Kureno are, like...what, 9 years apart or something? And yet, she still likes him...(oops. That was a spoiler, wasn't it?). Hm...I guess. But yeah...

On with the fic! Or at least the definitions...-sweatdrop-

_-kun_: Reffering to someone that is your friend.

_akachan_: Reffering to a baby.

**-**_san:_ Referring to someone whom you are giving respect to.

**_Warning:_** _A disclaimer, a girl in the boy' uniform, more accusations, a different girl with a Southern accent._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song, which is "Shine" by Mr. Big. Now that I think about it, I don't own Fruits Basket, either. -sweatdrop-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke the next morning to someone stroking my back. I noticed that the person was lying next to me on my bed.

I groaned tiredly and put on my glasses. Flipping over to look at the person, I jumped. "Haru-kun? What are _you _doing here?"

He smiled and caressed my cheek. "I wanted to say good morning, akachan." He gave me a passionate kiss on the lips.

I laid my head back on the pillow, breaking the kiss. "Haru-kun, I still haven't forgotten about yesterday." I paused. "How long have you been here?"

"A couple hours," Haru-kun said. "I actually fell asleep–"

"You fell asleep?" I yelled. "That means I–! You–! We–!"

"Yes, Furiko-kun!" Shigu-kun called from the hall. "You slept with Haa-kun!"

"Eep!" I blushed furiously. "Haru-kun! I can't believe you!" I hopped off my bed.

"Furiko, wait," Haru-kun said, following me. He grabbed my hand and whirled me around so that I was facing him.

"What?" I asked, a venomous look on my face.

"I...I'm sorry," he said. "About yesterday."

I stared at him. "Really?"

He rubbed my hand with his thumb. "Yeah." Haru-kun ran his fingers through my hair and gave me another kiss, using his tongue to play with mine.

"Haru-kun..." I pushed him away. "We have school today. I gotta get dressed."

"Can't I stay?"

"No." I started pushing him toward the door. "You slept with me. Isn't that enough?"

Haru-kun grinned. "Of course not."

I rolled my eyes and shoved him out. "I'll be done in a sec, okay?"

I quickly threw on my school uniform and left my room.

"Is everyone else ready?" I asked.

"Yuki's not," Haru-kun responded, grasping my hand.

We went down the stairs to see Meaganu-kun, in the boy's uniform like usual, Seiya-kun, in a uniform identical to mine, and Kyo-kun, also in the boy's uniform, waiting for us and Yu-kun.

"Furiko," Meaganu-kun said, eyeing Haru-kun, "I thought you were still mad at that bastard."

"Eh, I forgave him." I smiled.

Seiya-kun stared at me. "Did anything happen that we should know about?" she asked.

I blushed. "N-no."

Meaganu-kun and Seiya-kun turned to each other. "Something happened."

"Nothing happened!" I said. "Just like yesterday!"

"What happened yesterday?" Kyo-kun asked.

"Nothing at all!" I yelled. "Haru-kun, help!"

He smirked knowingly. "Why would we be doing something?"

"Doing something..." Meaganu-kun repeated. "You know what, Seiya? I think they had sex."

Seiya-kun gasped. "T-they couldn't have!"

Haru-kun grinned. "Well, I would have liked to with my akachan, but it never happened." He took my chin in his fingers and gave me a warm kiss on the lips, shoving his tongue into my mouth.

"See?" I said, shoving him away. "We didn't have sex. Haru-kun..." My face reddened. "He slept with me–"

"Furiko-kun!" Seiya-kun stared at me in disbelief. "How–? When–?"

"Well," I started, "he came early this morning, wanting to say good morning to me, and he fell asleep." I smiled, embarrassed.

Yu-kun came down the steps behind Haru-kun and me. "What happened?"

"Yuki-kun!" Seiya-kun whined. "Furiko-kun slept with Haru last night!"

"Not last night!" I corrected her. "It was this morning. And it was Haru-kun who slept with me."

"Hey, can we go already?" Kyo-kun yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before school started, Miji-kun popped up in front of Haru-kun and me, who were holding hands.

"Hi, Furiko!" he said cheerfully. He gasped. "Are you going out with Haru?"

I nodded. "Well, _kinda_." I bent down to his level and whispered, "You see, Haru-kun and Aya-kun both like me, so I got a problem."

"Aya likes you ?" Miji-kun asked. "He hasn't liked anyone since Shii-chan! Well, that I know of..."

I smiled and stood to my full height. "I love my cow!"

"And I love my akachan," Haru-kun said, running his fingers through my hair.

Miji-kun smiled cutely. "All right. I'll leave you two alone," he said. "Hey, do you know where Yuki and Kyo are?"

"Down the hall," Haru-kun and I said together, pointing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple days later, I was lying on my bed, Haru-kun sitting next to me, playing with my hair. Amazingly, Aya-kun hadn't visited me since he and Haru-kun had argued.

"Haru-kun," I said.

"Yes, my akachan?" he said, tugging on my hair.

I turned around and grinned. "Quit calling me 'akachan'!" I layed down again and sighed.

"Furiko, you know I love you," Haru-kun said, stroking my hair.

"I know, I know." I sighed and began singing a song that I had heard when I was young. It started as a whisper, but began to grow.

"Baby, on your own, you take a cautious step. Do you want to give it up? But all I wa-ant is for you to shi-i-i-ine! Shi-ine down o-on me. Shine on this life that's burning o-o-out..."

I sat up and sang the verse again, a smile on my face.

As I got around to the third time, Haru-kun joined in. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nestled his head in my hair. I waited for the transformation...but it never came.

"Haru-kun," I whispered, breaking out of the song, "you didn't poof!"

He squeezed me before saying, "I wonder what made it not-happen." He placed his lips on mine and pushed me onto the bed, moving his tongue around in my mouth. Evidently, he didn't _really _wonder, but was using this time to have fun with me.

He then moved down to my neck, where he began sucking.

"Haru-kun," I said, "can you get off, please? Tomorrow is Meaganu-kun's last day here, so her, Seiya-kun, Yu-kun and Kyo-kun are going on another double date, this time to an actual movie theater." I sighed. "I want to bid them farewell."

"All right, akachan." Haru-kun stood up and waited for me to follow him. Grabbing my hand, he led me down the stairs.

"Hey, Furiko!" Meaganu-kun said when she saw me.

"Hi." I looked at Kyo-kun and the usual scowl on his face. "Hey, why aren't just you and Kyo-kun going? And why didn't you invite me and Haru-kun?"

"Well," Seiya-kun said, "tomorrow's gonna be my last day, too. I don't wanna go back to Kyoto alone!"

I smiled. "Okay. You guys have fun now, y'hear?"

Yu-kun and Kyo-kun rolled their eyes, but Meaganu-kun and Seiya-kun nodded. "We hear!"

They soon left, and the only people left in the house were me, Haru-kun and Shigu-kun.

Haru-kun grinned at me. "Now's the perfect time for sex."

"L-let's n-n-not!" I blushed. "Don't you think we should tell Shigu-kun about you not transforming?"

"How about we call him from here?" He pushed me onto the ground and laid on me, licking my neck.

A loud groan escaped my mouth when Haru-kun squeezed my breasts. Panting, I said, "Is that what you meant?"

He nodded as Shigu-kun came running into the room.

The dog smiled. "You said you weren't getting intimate with Aya, but I don't think that's the case here."

"Oh, shut up!" I pushed Haru-kun off and stood up. "Haru-kun hugged me, and he didn't poof!" I said excitedly.

"Oh, dear," Shigu-kun said, his smile fading. "I've got to go see Akito-san about this." And with that, he left.

Haru-kun froze. "That can't be good."

I reached for his hand and leaned on him. "Is Kito-san bad or something?"

"Let's not talk about him here, okay?" He flashed me a warm grin and embraced me. I could tell he was thankful not to be transforming.

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jessi:** If you couldn't tell, when Furiko said "Y'hear?" that was the girl with a Southern accent. Gr.

Anyway, R&R! Rest & Relaxation! Nah, I like Read & Review better; it gets chapters up faster. Though, Stephanie, you have to give me back my journal, or else, once Chapter 13 is up, the rest won't come for a long time. And I'm already writing Chapter 17! Gah!

That reminds me...Napoleon Dynamite is **_EVIL!_**

**Signs Discovered by Furiko:  
**neko (cat)  
usagi (rabbit)  
hebi (snake)  
ushi (cow)  
inu (dog)  
tora (tiger)


	13. Or Niisan

**Jessi: **-sighs- Guys, I am so sorry. I've been too busy with school. But good news; here's an update!

Ever since I got the Feel Good, Inc. ringtone for my cell, I've had that song stuck in my head. So at the moment, I'm listening to it.

Otay! Reviews!

**animewolfgurl:** Thanks. I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. (-sings- Windmill windmill for the land...)

**inuyashasgirl4ever382:** Thank you! Here ish an update.

**Aquabreeze:** Oh, thanks. And you're welcome. ... Well, you do that!

**some one I don't know:** Thank you! Eh, you'll see soon enough. -gasps- Oh no! Not my number 1 most interesting reviewer! -faints- ... I'm better now. Yesh, singing is better than learning the history of it. I'm in Choir, so I have no choice. Not mumbling, but rambling. Thankies! Go play checkers with that parrot, that you should!

**moon-dragon91011:** Of course I shall tell you! But only when the time's right. Meaning...not yet. Heh heh. I like Ari; she's pretty cool. (Make sure you tell her I said that. o.O) Tch. I dunno. It's pretty stupid. It wasn't even funny! Ah! She gave it back to me, but now I have 18 pages (total. I already got some done last night. I stayed up till 1am copying them into my journal.) to copy in. It's gonna take quite a while. But I guess I should type up Chapter 14, for the hentais out there. . But it's my fault I didn't update sooner. So bleh. Thanks again!

**Ky0Kichi:** Yay! A review from Koneko-chan! You made me very happy today, that you did. -hugs- I miss you so much! Yeah, that _was_ pretty funny. -sighs- Black Haru can be funny sometimes, you know. Like all of your naughty flashbacks! Yeah, like that. o.O And it was a good thing I waited so long to update; I got a review from my beloved Koneko-chan! -hugs again- Thank you so much!

**IAmAyame:** Please keep your name like that, Meagan! It's annoying me! How many names have you had now? 4? Kyo'sGirl05, Al'sGirl05, Miroku'sGirl05, and IAmAyame. Bah. You like writing emails, don't you? Haha!

**ShuichisLover:** -smiles- You always love it, don't you? Well, it is a pretty good story. I just opened up to a random spot once and started reading and I got really into it. o.O It was pretty weird. Thanks a lot!

-sighs- My favorite part of the fic: the definitions. (Yeah, right...)

_-kun_: Reffering to someone that is your friend.

_akachan_: Reffering to a baby.

_-nii:_ Reffering to an older brother or older brother figure.

_-chan_: Referring to someone younger than you, but in Tohru's case, a best friend. Or a lover, for Ayame.

**-**_san:_ Referring to someone whom you are giving respect to.

_nii-san_: Reffering to an older brother.

**_Warning:_** _A box, bad-bad-bad-bad-bad Haru, yelling, a disgusted cat._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haru-kun and I started back for my room, but were stopped when Aya-kun burst into the room.

"A-Aya-kun?" I studdered. I saw that he was carrying a box. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Visiting you, of course!" He beamed. "Ah! I have a present for you, Furiko-chan!"

Haru-kun was not pleased at all. Before he could say or do anything, or go Black, I gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded and kept his mouth shut.

Aya-kun smiled and handed me the box. "I designed it for you."

I opened it and my heart missed a beat. It was an outfit, consisting of a blue miniskirt with a chain attached to it, a pair of long black boots, and a rose-colored tube top, decorated by blue lightning bolts.

Aya-kun clapped his hands together repeatedly. "Come, come, Furiko-chan! Put it on forthwith!"

"Furiko," Haru-kun whispered, "are you okay? You know you don't have to wear it, right?"

"N-no, i-i-it's all r-right!" I squeaked. "I'll put it o-on!"

I hopped up the stairs and into my room. I took ou the outfit and laid it on my bed. I took another look at it. _What does Aya-kun think I am? _I asked myself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back downstairs, Haru-kun glared at Aya-kun. "Didn't you see that Furiko doesn't like that outfit, Aya-nii?"

"I made it specifically for her!" Aya-kun glared back. "She's got to love it!"

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't," Haru-kun said. "She froze up when she opened that box!"

Aya-kun 'hmphed'. "Ah! Here she comes now."

This was indeed true; I was trumping down the stairs now.

"How do you like it, Furiko-chan?" asked Aya-kun, beaming again.

"Don't you think it's a little too revealing?" I asked, looking down. The shortness of the tube top exposed much of the uppermost part of my chest, my stomach and some cleavage. The boots covered most of my legs.

"Of course not!" Aya-kun put his hand on my shoulder.

Haru-kun glared at Aya-kun again. "You don't like it, do you, Furiko?"

"Who said _that_?" I grinned sheepishly. "I just think it's a little too revealing."

"I'm glad you like it, Furiko-chan!" Aya-kun said gleefully. "I hadn't been able to visit you because I was designing that outfit."

"And you should have stayed away," Haru-kun mumbled under his breath.

"Who made it, Aya-kun?" I asked.

"My assistant, Mine Kuramae." He rubbed my shoulder. "I have a shop, 'Ayame'."

I gasped. "What kinds of things does it sell?"

"Maids and nurses, waitresses and stewardesses and secretaries! Sailor suits and cat ears and rabbit ears...there's too many to list!" Aya-kun sounded as if he had said this before.

I smiled. "So they're for women."

"For men, actually!" Aya-kun's smile made me feel sick.

"Aya-nii," Haru-kun said, scowling, "you've delivered your present. Now leave."

"Haru-kun, that's not very nice!" I said.

Aya-kun's hand left my shoulder. "I can stay as long as I want. It's Gure-san's house." His hands balled into fists.

"Haru-kun, Aya-kun!" I said, stepping in between them. "Please don't fight! The last time you did, I ended up half-naked," I added.

"And I'm _very _sorry that happened," Aya-kun said, smirking at Haru-kun.

"I am, too," Haru-kun growled. "Furiko forgave me _and _let me sleep with her!"

Aya-kun stared in awe. "How–? Why–?"

I laughed nervously. "Actually, Haru-kun came to visit me early in the morning, and he fell asleep."

"Oh, so, really, she _didn't _let you sleep with her, did she?" Aya-kun said in a smart-aleck voice.

The cow fumed. "It's not like _you_ did anything with her."

Smirking, Aya-kun said, "Don't you mean '_to_ her'?"

Haru-kun snapped. "Shut up!" he roared. He pushed me out of the way and slammed his fist against Aya-kun's cheek.

"Haru-kun!" I yelled. "Please don't hurt him!" I grabbed Haru-kun's arm and started crying. "Please!"

He pushed me away again and stood over Aya-kun, who was now on the ground, hand covering his cheek. "Don't _ever_ touch Furiko again." Haru-kun bent down and whispered in Aya-kun's ear, "If you do, I will kill you."

Aya-kun nodded and scrambled out of the house.

"Haru-kun!" I repeated. "How could you do that to Aya-kun?"

He smiled at me and touched my breast. "I wanted some alone time for us."

"Don't start," I said, slapping his hand away. "You know I don't want sex. I'm too young."

"You know, akachan, I'm only fifteen." Haru-kun placed his lips on mine, running his hands through my hair.

_Fifteen? _I thought. _I'm only a year older than him!_

He slipped his thumbs into my tube top and started pulling it off.

"Mmm!" I freaked out and pushed Haru-kun away. "Haru-kun, stop!"

He stared at me, then went back to what he was doing.

I continued pushing Haru-kun away, but he'd come back, kissing me and pulling off my tube top. Finally, he got it off.

I screamed.

Haru-kun knocked me to the ground and started sucking on my neck. He threw my boots off and began pulling my miniskirt down.

"Stop! Please!" I squirmed under his weight, trying to get away.

"It turns me on when you resist me," Haru-kun said. He stopped sucking and started licking one of my nipples.

I kicked and yelled. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

He finally got the miniskirt off, and threw it across the room. He grabbed my underwear with his teeth and pulled them off.

I tried to hide my breasts with my arms and whimpered. "Please stop, Haru-san," I whispered.

The door shut and I hear voices.

"You're a rat!" Seiya-kun yelled.

"You're a cat!" Meaganu-kun shouted.

Yu-kun, Kyo-kun, Meaganu-kun and Seiya-kun walked into the room. My friend's smiles turned to looks of disgust.

"Haru!" they yelled. "What the hell are you doing to her!"

I broke into tears while Yu-kun and Kyo-kun hid their eyes.

"Haru, get off of her!" Kyo-kun pushed the cow away from me. "Why'd you do that, anyway? Are you Black or something?"

Haru-kun glared at Kyo-kun. "Why the hell would you care, stupid cat? Maybe Furiko _liked _it."

"Listen, Haru," Yu-kun said as Seiya-kun handed me a blanket, "would Rumi-san be _crying _if she liked it?"

Haru-kun looked at me, covered up by the blanket, tears on my face. He stormed out of the room. "Why don't you all just stay out of it?" he yelled, before slamming the door.

I started sobbing again, Seiya-kun patting my back.

"Furiko, how did you let this happen?" Meaganu-kun yelled at me. "This time, seriously, was he trying to have sex with you?"

"Y-y-yeah," I said, pulling the towel closer around my shoulder. "H-he just...pushed himself on m-me and I just f-f-froze..." I trembled with my words.

"Why don't you go change, Rumi-san?" Yu-kun asked, offering me a smile.

"O-okay." I stood up and went to my room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyo-kun picked up the tube top lying on the floor. "Was this what she was wearing?"

"Obviously, stupid cat," Yu-kun said, an annoyed look on his face. "Those are the only clothes laying around."

"Furiko-kun doesn't like those kind of clothes," Seiya-kun pondered quietly. "I wonder where she got them from..."

"Ew." Kyo-kun picked up my underwear. "That punk is too disgusting."

Meaganu-kun nodded. "I don't know how Furiko's attracted to him."

"Or Nii-san," Yu-kun agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jessi: **-laughs- I'm sorry. Do you think I should have warned you guys? Uh...warning: Haru does dirty things. Wait! I warned you guys at the top! Why didn't you read? o.O Haha. I'm so stupid.

Okee-day! Meaganu and Seiya know the Curse. Kinda. Whoopie. I won't take almost a month to update next time. I think I might update every weekend. Or I'll try. Or something. o.O

R&R!

**Signs Discovered by Furiko:  
**neko (cat)  
usagi (rabbit)  
hebi (snake)  
ushi (cow)  
inu (dog)  
tora (tiger)  
nezumi (rat)

**Signs Discovered by Meaganu:  
**neko (cat)  
nezumi (rat)

**Signs Discovered by Seiya:  
**neko (cat)  
nezumi (rat)


	14. How romantic!

**Jessi: **Hey, y'all, what's cookin'? Well, today I read a new manga: Fushigi Yuugi! And...strange thing is...I kinda like Nuriko, for anyone who knows him (hey, his name ryhmes with Furiko...hm...>. ). I dunno; I guess I like pretty guys, is all. Hm...

All right! _Another Tohru _is long due for an update! So here it is! -band starts playing- -people in the background cheer- Yes, I know, amazing, isn't it? -

**inuyashasgirl4ever382:** Okay! Here's an update! A _really, really late _update. --

**moon-dragon91011:** Yup, I updated. And again. And yesh, Ari, she knows. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you jealous! And you're welcome, Ari! And...for the time being (and I'm pretty sure Meaganu will love him for who he is, no matter what) she likes him. I won't be too hard on Haru; it's impossible for me to be too hard on him! Uh...oops. Evidently, the mystical Moon Dragon will hurt me now. I'm sorry! -hides- You really think I give good reviews? And you like me? -squeals- I'm content now. Sorry about the super-long not-updating! I was busy!

**Aquabreeze:** Well, yeah, people wanted an update, ya know. I don't think people usually read other's reviews, dude. >. Thank you for the stuff you did for my birthday! And the donut...yes, that was good. -

**Hikari Girl:** Aw, was he that bad? He gets kinda worse... -naughty face- Anyway, I love your name! Hikari's one of my favorite Japanese words. My ultimate favorite word is kanashimi, which means, for those of you who don't know, sorrow, but that's not why I like it. I just like how it sounds, like hikari. I don't like light at all, really. Darkness, in my eyes, is better. Thanks for the review!

**ShuichisLover:** Really? I NEVER would have guessed. -wink wink- But thank you so much! ShuichisLover - a reviewer that I can count on liking _Another Tohru! _Sounds sorta like a movie ad, doesn't it? o.O

**some one I don't know:** Talking donuts? You hear them too? Nah, just kidding. - I have discovered that I use the word 'pickle' at least once each day, it's funny. . Dude...YOUR BIRTHDAY WAS ON THE 12TH TOO? -squeals- How old did you turn? I'm 14 now; I feel so old! -cries- Eh, not really... Aw! You are so sweet! All of my reviwers are! Thank you, one and all!

**WingsoftheDarkWolf:** 'Course I like it! The idea of a pitch-black wolf with midnight-black wings makes me shiver; it's a great feeling. Uh...lemons are the smexy kind of fics, right? I think you'll get what you want... o.-

Okay! Phew! The reviews are done and overwith-- for now. o.O" I don't wanna write any more! Actually, y'all are, like...4 chapters behind my journal now. o.o I'm on Chapter 18 now. I can't believe I got that far. I know there's gonna be a sequel. Yay! Go me! It doesn't have a name yet, though; I don't even know how to end _Another Tohru_. --

_-kun_: Referring to someone that is your friend.

_-san_: Referring to someone whom you are giving respect to.

_akachan_: Reffering to a baby.

_**Warning (I think I'll do an actual warning. o.o'): **Sexual content, swearing, uh...is that it? I dunno..._

**Disclaimer:** I did **NOT **write the sex scene.Aquabreezedid (there, you happy!). But her latest sex scene was the best yet! -congradulates- And, good for y'all (what's with the accent? --), that scene is in this story. Whoopie! And I don't own Fruits Basket, a-der. I am also warning you guys up-close to when the sex scene starts with three (3) stars, like this (), except without the parantheses. Okay? Now read! (It'll end that way, too.) (and it's actually not really the real, actual sex scene, but...it's a part before it. I don't know! I'm just guessing!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I came downstairs a few minutes later, dressed in a navy blue hoodie and jeans. "So," I said calmly, "I hear that Yu-kun's a rat and Kyo-kun's a cat."

"Yeah! How does that work?" Seiya-kun and Meaganu-kun yelled.

"I told you before! Shigure'll tell you!" The cat looked around the room. "Where is he, anyway?"

"He went to see Kito-san," I murmured, "after Haru-kun hugged me and he didn't transform."

Yu-kun's eyes widened. "Do you know how it didn't happen?"

"No. That's why Shigu-kun went." I sighed. "Who is Kito-san, anyway?"

Both boys had hateful looks on their faces.

"He's the head of the Sohma family," Yu-kun mumbled.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I glanced at Kyo-kun and Yu-kun; they were scowling. _Do they have something against Kito-san?_ I asked myself. _Come to think of it, Haru-kun looked kind of scared earlier, when Shigu-kun said he had to go see Kito-san. Is he that bad?_

The door shut and Shigu-kun walked into the room. "Hm? You're back already?"

"Yeah, it was kind of a short movie," Seiya-kun said, breaking our silence.

"Why did Haa-kun leave, Furiko-kun?" the dog asked, looking around.

I paused before saying, "I'll tell you later."

"Shigure, Hikaru-san and Soko-san know about the Curse," Yu-kun said with a sigh. "Are you going to explain to them?"

"Aw, I just got back from the Main House!" Shigu-kun whined.

I gasped. "That reminds me, Shigu-kun. What did Kito-san say when you were there?"

He smirked at me. "I'll tell you later." He sighed and smiled. "I guess I've got to explain the Curse."

I stuck my tongue out at Shigu-kun. "Fine. See ya later; I'm going up to my room."

I pulled out my drawing and started drawing a little white Rat. I didn't color him, because I had no idea what color Yu-kun was.

_I wonder what Kito-san said,_ I thought as I added whiskers to the rat. _I wonder what kind of person he is. I wonder why everyone's afraid of him._

Finishing the drawing, I stashed it away and laid on my bed.

_What to do about Haru-kun? What to do about Aya-kun? _I sighed and rolled onto my stomach. _I can't handle Black Haru-kun. He's too rough. But White Haru-kun is sweet and kind…and sexy. _My eyes grew wide at my somewhat perverted thought. _Well, he _is _sexy. _I grinned. _Though I haven't seen him with his shirt off yet. Or his pants. How unfair; he's seen me naked! _I pouted.

About a half hour later, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I mumbled.

"Hello, Furiko-kun!" Shigu-kun sang, walking in.

I sat up and smiled. "So, now Seiya-kun and Meaganu-kun know! Did you tell them _your_ sign, Shigu-kun?"

"Nah," he said. "I think they'll be here often enough to guess the Signs of the Zodiac." Shigu-kun's expression turned serious. "Now, Akito-san… He wants to see you tomorrow afternoon. He wanted me to bring you to the Main House."

My breath stopped in my throat. "W-why d-d-does he want t-to see m-me?"

"He didn't say why." Shigu-kun attempted to smile. "Anyway, why did Haa-kun leave?"

"Are you _sure _you want to know?" I asked.

"_Ohhh! _You had sex with him, didn't you?" The dog grinned knowingly. "I _knew_ it!"

"No! We didn't have sex, dammit!" I yelled. "Haru-kun…Haru-kun stripped me. And he left when Yu-kun and Kyo-kun and Meaganu-kun and Seiya-kun came back and started yelling at him. Well, Yu-kun didn't yell, but everyone else did."

"Wow," Shigu-kun said. "He was Black, wasn't he?"

"Yeah," I said. "Did anything like that happen to _you_ when you were my age?"

"Well," he said, a smile on his face, "yeah, but I enjoyed it."

I was about to ask who did it, but thought better of it. "Shigu-kun, that's just wrong." I sighed as Kyo-kun yelled, "Hey, Shigure! Get the door!"

Shigu-kun touched my nose with his finger. "I'll be back, okay, Furiko-kun?"

I nodded as he left my room.

_Who the hell could it be? _I asked. _Could it be…no. It's not._

A few minutes later, Shigu-kun opened the door and poked his head in my room. "Furiko-kun, Haa-kun wants to talk to you."

"Okay." I smiled at him. "Send him in."

Haru-kun walked in the room. "Sensei told me what happened, Furiko. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Haru-kun." I watched him sit next to me on the bed. "Just _please _don't do it again."

Haru-kun grabbed my hand and pressed his lips against mine. He nibbled on my bottom lip, asking, for once, for permission inside my mouth.

I opened it slightly and he shoved his tongue inside, searching for my tongue. He found it and wrapped his tongue around mine.

"Hey…" I murmured. "You wouldn't happen…to want…sex, now…would you, Haru-kun?"

Haru-kun pulled away, a look of disbelief on his face. "_My _Furiko? Wanting _sex?" _he said mockingly.

"Oh, shut up! I pushed him onto his back and climbed onto him. "So, do you want it or not?"

"Oh, but I do, akachan," Haru-kun said, licking his lips. He shoved his tongue into my mouth.

I accepted it willingly and started moving my tongue around in his mouth. Feeling his arms come around me, I fell down on him.

Haru-kun stuck his hands up my shirt and started taking my bra off. I noticed, but I didn't try to stop him.

He successfully took off my bra and threw it aside.

I stopped kissing and lifted Haru-kun's shirt over his head. I threw it towards where he had thrown my bra. Haru-kun smirked cleverly.

I started planting wet kisses across his chest. I soon stopped and started licking his nipple.

Haru-kun let out a long, loud groan.

"Hmm." I started nipping at the soft, sensitive skin.

"Ahhh…" he groaned, biting his bottom lip to restrain himself.

I stopped and ran my tongue up to his neck and then across his face.

Haru-kun got an "I'm a sexy beast" look on his face.

I stopped and looked at him curiously.

He licked my face by sticking his tongue out and shaking his head.

Moving into Haru-kun, I shoved my tongue into his mouth. He accepted and put his tongue into my mouth.

I started moving my hands up and down his chest. Haru-kun stuck his hands up my shirt and started moving them up and down my sides. He then moved his hands to my stomach, then up to my breasts.

I noticed, and moved my hands down. I put my right hand onto his balls and grabbed, placing my left hand on Haru-kun's leg.

"Ohh…" Haru-kun groaned, hands still gripping my breasts.

Kyo-kun walked into my room. "What the hell is going on!"

"This," Haru-kun growled. (I figured he went Black). He shot his hands down to his pants and tore off his boxers with his pants. Haru-kun then ripped off my hoodie.

I looked down at my hands, now on Haru-kun's exposed skin. "Ahh…"

Haru-kun ripped off my jeans and underwear next.

"Oh, god!" Kyo-kun slammed the door and ran away somewhere.

Haru-kun grabbed me and tugged me into him, causing us to be having sex.

My eyes grew wide when I realized this.

Haru-kun started licking my breast. I groaned because I was loving it so much.

He paused for a second. I thought he might be snapping out of Black. He started sucking on one of my nipples.

"Ahhh…" I groaned loudly.

Haru-kun moved his tongue up and into my mouth. I accepted and shoved my tongue into his mouth, then leaned all of my weight onto him. My breasts were now on his chest.

I moved my hands and fingers through Haru-kun's hair. He did the same, then flipped me over so that he was on top.

I didn't mind, but wasn't kissing him anymore.

Haru-kun was sitting up now. He grabbed my breasts and pulled me up by them into a long, warm kiss.

I wrapped my arms around him and moved my arms up and down his back. Haru-kun reached behind me and grabbed my butt, squeezing it.

I groaned softly and popped my tongue into Haru-kun's mouth, exploring it.

Shigu-kun walked into my room and stared at us.

Haru-kun noticed and covered us with a blanket.

"You look like you're having fun," Shigu-kun said.

"Go away!" I yelled at him.

"Okay, but I'll be back later to see if you're dressed," he said, leaving.

"Oh, god, Haru-kun!" I squealed. "You're such a man!" I gasped. "What if I get pregnant?"

"Don't worry, Furiko. It was only once." Haru-kun laid back on the bed, settling his head on a pillow. He waved his hand at me, and I laid down next to him. "Even if you _did _get pregnant, akachan, the baby would be as beautiful as its mother."

I blushed at this. "You really think so, cowboy?"

"'Course I do." He locked his lips with mine and climbed on top of me, running his fingers over my cheeks.

I liked this attention, and loved the fact that it was coming from my lover. "Oh, Haru-kun…" I murmured, "why…do you love me as much…as you do?"

The cow broke away and smiled knowingly. "How could I _not _love you?"

"Aww!" I closed my eyes and licked his cheek. "You know how to con me into more sex, don't you?" I smiled. "You naughty, naughty cow!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Shigu-kun came back to check on us, we _were_ wearing clothes, but Haru-kun and I had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

Shigu-kun sighed happily. "How romantic…!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jessi: **Uhm...so...how did you like it? Like I said, I didn't write the scene, so don't blame me if you didn't like it! I, personally, loved it! Cause...that's just how I am: a big, stupid, perverted "novelist" who gets followed around by dogs. Wait... no _wonder _they call me Shigure! AAAAHHHH!

Okay, r-and-r,please! While I type another chapter...! -

**Signs Discovered by Furiko:  
**neko (cat)  
usagi (rabbit)  
hebi (snake)  
ushi (cow)  
inu (dog)  
tora (tiger)  
nezumi (rat)

**Signs Discovered by Meaganu:  
**neko (cat)  
nezumi (rat)

**Signs Discovered by Seiya:  
**neko (cat)  
nezumi (rat)


	15. But I'm much dirtier

**Jessi: **Updating...-sighs- It's evil. Anybody agree with me? -hopeful eyes- Eh, whatever. To each his own, right? ... I have absolutely no idea what the hell that means! -cheers- I know; aren't I great? -

Tch. To tell you the truth, I haven't updated because...I like quizzes! On Quizilla! Lately, it's been about Dark-Mousy, and there was this one where Krad and Dark were fighting over me! (Gomen nasai deeply to you, Meagan. I just wanted to see what it'd be like. -.) So, because of my love of quiz-taking...I've had sex with Dark...uh...three times? And once with Krad (GOMEN NASAI SO MUCH, MEAGAN! DON'T HURT ME!). But I was creeped out, so grr.

And I just haven't felt like updating. I know, I can be such a bitch sometimes, huh? Go me! Whoopie!

Okay, onto reviews!

**Aquabreeze:** Okay! God, I changed it! Happy? Yes, those were the good old days, Alpena... Chapter..uh...I don't really know right now. Don't remember. Yes, humor and romance, that's what this story's about! I think...maybe?

**inuyashasgirl4ever382:** I'm sorry you feel that way. I guess it was kinda nasty, now that I think about it.

**kayla:** Thanks! I owe thanks to the creator of the scene, Aquabreeze! -claps-

**some one I don't know: **It would have been freakier if we were both the _same age,_ do you agree? We could have been lost twins! -sighs- Now, to explain why Kyo barged in: Aquabreeze said he thought he heard something in Furiko's room, so he wanted to check it out. So...yeah. Yeah, I think cowboy's a cute nickname, too. - Yeah, you're right; it was Ayame. -sighs- It's fun thinking about that kind of thing, though...-is totally perverted- Well, since you couldn't wait...here it is! Sorry it took so freakin' long. --

Definintion-thingies!

_-kun_: Referring to someone that is your friend.

_akachan_: Reffering to a baby.

_-san_: Referring to someone whom you are giving respect to.

Onto the chappie!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I rolled over in my sleep, flailing restlessly. A kiss on the lips woke me up.

I nestled my head into Haru-kun's chest as he wrapped his arms around me. "Is it morning, Haru-kun?"

"Yeah." He patted my head and flung himself on me. "Why don't we just skip school today, akachan?"

"No way!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "I don't like school any more than you do, but we still gotta go." I thought for a second. "Wait! Seiya-kun and Meaganu-kun are leaving today!" I grabbed Haru-kun's hand and pulled him off of the bed.

I dragged him down the stairs to see Meaganu-kun and Seiya-kun fully-packed and ready to go.

"Oh, Meaganu-kun, Seiya-kun! Thank you _so much _for coming to visit!" I said, giving a hug to Seiya-kun, then, amazingly, to Meaganu-kun.

"Furiko-kun! We need to thank you for living here and introducing us to Yuki-kun and Kyo!" Seiya-kun chirped.

"We sure do!" Meaganu-kun agreed.

Yu-kun and Kyo-kun blushed.

"_Hey,_ why is Haru still here?" Meaganu-kun said, eyeing the cow. "Didn't he come here _yesterday_? And weren't you still mad at him?"

I smiled. "Well, I made up with him last night." I grinned mischievously. "And I had sex with him last night." I wrapped my arms around the shirtless Haru-kun's neck.

Seiya-kun and Meaganu-kun screamed. "She had sex with Haru!"

Shigu-kun bounced into the room. "Furiko-kun had sex with Haa-kun? When?"

"Last night!" Seiya-kun shrieked.

"How the hell does personal information spread like that?" I asked.

Haru-kun shrugged his shoulders and planted a kiss on my neck. "I don't care…"

"Right! You'd have sex with me right here!" I stated loudly, an annoyed look on my face.

"Oooh! Let's see!" Shigu-kun pleaded, giggling.

"Gah! You pervert!" I yelled. "You'd actually _want _to see someone having sex!"

"Well, of course!" Shigu-kun smiled.

Haru-kun looked at the dog, appearing ready to kill. "You're gonna respect my akachan's privacy, all right?" He took a handful of Shigu-kun's kimono in his hand and pulled him closer. "_All right?_"

"Y-yes!" Shigu-kun whimpered. He backed away and Haru-kun let go.

Haru-kun grabbed my hand and started pulling me up the stairs.

"Going back for more, Furiko-kun?" Seiya-kun asked, smirking.

I looked back at her, grinning. "Yup!"

Meaganu-kun and Seiya-kun squealed. "She's going back for more!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in my room, Haru-kun laid on the bed, a hungry look on his face. "Come on, akachan."

"I was being sarcastic!" I jumped onto the bed and giggled. "I can't believe I'm not a virgin anymore!"

Haru-kun smiled. "I'm glad you liked it, Furiko."

"Hey, you didn't happen to bring your school uniform, did you?" I asked. I stood from the bed and went to my closet.

"No," Haru-kun said sheepishly.

"Do you think you could borrow one from Kyo-kun or Yu-kun?" I pulled a uniform of mine from the closet. "Or Meaganu-kun, if she hasn't left."

"All right." The cow left the room, and I saw the perfect moment to change.

He came back a couple minutes later, holding a uniform that looked like Kyo-kun's. I stood from my spot on the bed, going to leave, but Haru-kun grabbed my arm. "Sit," he said.

"Oh, come on, Haru-kun!" I whined. "I don't wanna watch—well, maybe I do." I grinned mischievously, and sat on the bed, watching Haru-kun as he changed. I sighed. "I can be so naughty."

Haru-kun finished dressing and jumped onto the bed, pushing my bed onto it. "But I'm _much_ dirtier."

I screamed playfully, but then stopped. "Haru-kun, we need to go to school!"

The cow pouted. "Fine…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At school, Miji-kun popped up in front of Haru-kun and me. "Hi, Furiko! Hi, Haru! Are you guys dating?" he asked, seeing the cow and me holding hands.

"Yes, Miji-kun!" I said proudly. "Haru-kun and I…had sex last night."

The rabbit squealed. "Really! Aya'll be mad!"

I glanced at Haru-kun, making sure he didn't turn Black. He squeezed my hand tightly, then let go.

"No he won't, Momiji," he said, smirking. "I'll make sure of that."

"Haru-kun, you _better _not hurt Aya-kun!" I glared at him. "If you do, then…" I thought of a punishment that would suit him. "No sex tonight!"

Haru-kun smiled at me and let go of my hand, taking my face in his hands. "I got it last night, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah," I said, "but I wanted it, too! I wouldn't let you have it tonight."

"I'd get it anyway, akachan." He brought my face closer to his and placed his lips on mine.

Miji-kun smiled. "I'll leave you two alone, now, okay?" He turned around and started skipping down the hall. "Just don't get pregnant, Furiko!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow. This place looks really elegant!" I said, gazing in awe. Shigu-kun and I were walking down a path inside the Sohma Estate, heading toward the Main House. I was nervous about meeting Kito-san, but excited, too.

Shigu-kun smiled. "I guess. Are you afraid, Furiko-kun?" he asked, glancing at my shaking hands.

"N-no, Shigu-kun!" I said, smiling again. "Just nervous." I stared at the ground. "Is Haru-kun still at home?"

"I think so. Ah, here we are!" Shigu-kun led me into a huge house and down a hall. He soon stopped and knocked on a door.

Hato-san slid it open. "Oh, hello, Rumi-kun. Is she here to see Akito, Shigure?"

"Yup!" Shigu-kun said cheerfully. "Were you giving him a check-up?"

"Yes." Hato-san moved to the side just enough to let me pass. "I'll introduce her."

"Okay, Haa-san!" Shigu-kun patted my head. "I'll see you later, okay, Furiko-kun?" He smiled.

I shuddered. "O…okay…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jessi: **Ooh! A cliff-hanger! Wait...you guys would consider this as a cliff-hanger, right? Eh, whatever... I hate cliff-hangers, and am sorry I had to end it this way! I just thought the chappie might be too long... Anyway, read and review, please!

**Signs Discovered by Furiko:  
**neko (cat)  
usagi (rabbit)  
hebi (snake)  
ushi (cow)  
inu (dog)  
tora (tiger)  
nezumi (rat)

**Signs Discovered by Meaganu:  
**neko (cat)  
nezumi (rat)

**Signs Discovered by Seiya:  
**neko (cat)  
nezumi (rat)

**Signs Discovered by Aiko:**  
tora (tiger)


End file.
